Legend Rewritten: The true story of Harry Potter
by JkReviewer
Summary: The year is 1991. A mistake made by fate long ago has now been corrected. Where will this new path take the Boy-Who-Lived? What has the true life of Harry Potter in store for him and his parents? Legend has been rewritten! Canon AU
1. Prologue : The last of the Marauders

**LEGEND REWRITTEN **by JKReviewer

**Prologue – The last of the Marauders  **

Time seemed frozen, stranded in this light forsaken place, he thought, as he surveyed his opponent through his battle focused eyes. Their usual sparkle of nobility and decency replaced with an almost fanatical gleam of determination. This had been no easy battle, and he had never thought it would be. The man before him, his opponent, his obstacle, looked worn and exhausted. Still he had no false hopes of him losing his edge. Highly skilled and trained for years, knowing every spell in the duelist book, chosen for his nearly unmatched loyalty – this one was perhaps his strongest foe yet.

Yet, to our assailant there could be only one end to this; failure was not an option. His devotion would come through for him, he knew it would. A rare smile crept across his face, displaying him like a madman, but he could not care. He closed his eyes, concentrating, but only for a second. Time was not, could not be wasted – each moment was a decision that could tip the scales in his favor. 

He was ready, like never before – studying, waiting, hoping for his opponent to make his mistake. "Traitor! They will send you to Azkaban for this…" the ministry badge wearing fighter hissed, his voice echoing of the colorless walls. The blue flames from the numerous torches danced in an invisible wind, adding to the eerie mood in the room. Bodies of unconscious ministry personnel on guard duty along with the few steins of blood gave the impression of a torture chamber – and indeed it had been. At least to him - He didn't want this, but there were no way around it.

"You could never understand…" he said in a hoarse, near whisper. "We were brothers!" Silence followed, but only on the apparent outside. Inside, he could hear his pulse rising, sudden hatred fueling his senses. It was threatening to blind him, overpower him like it had done before. He drew in a deep breath, calming himself, getting ready. 

The magic summoned by the two powerful wizards, even when the battle was at a still stand like this, was way beyond anything he had ever felt. How he had gathered the power to reach this point, he would never know.  

"_Stupefy_" his opponent suddenly cried, breaking the, perhaps only seconds long standoff. A beam of red light erupted from his wand, soaring full speed towards the man in the shabby robes.

With reflexes beyond those of any normal man, he threw himself sideways - the beam missing his left shoulder by nothing more than a few inches. To any spectator this might have seemed like the hour of defeat, but he had expected it all along, and his gray eyes lighted in triumph. He could feel the last of his enemy's power connect with the wall behind him, as he readied his counter-move.

"_Impediamenta"_ he whispered, not having the strength of voice to anything else. The air collapsed around the orange beam as it erupted from the old wand. Even before the spell had been cast, both combatants had known it would hit. 

The lifeless form of the last unspeakable flew through the room without a sound and collided with the wall with a hollow thud. It was over, he had won. Deep inside him, he had expected it all along. He ran his fingers through his light-brown hair, thinking for second.

He turned around to face what be brought, the reason for what he had done today, actually the reason for all of it. His eyes became emotionless within seconds, and his hands shook lightly with suppressed anger. He had always been good at hiding his feelings and emotions but not today.

"_Locomotor Corpus_" he muttered, as he began walking towards the one of the doors. Behind him floated a tied and gagged middle-aged man. He looked very starved and unhealthy, although he was a bit on the chubby side. He was unconscious at the moment. He had been put to rest when his captor had gotten tired of his pleas and his whining.

The door which he meant to pass through, glowed a strange reddish color, the man in the shabby robes noted, as he started pulling various things out of his bag. To any merchant, these precious artifacts and old books couldn't be measured in gold alone – they were priceless. A slight frown alongside a sad look appeared for a second on his face, but such was his dedication that even attacks on old friends and stealing didn't concern him.

"It is time… " He whispered to himself, opening his hand to reveal a crystal glass ball filled with a red liquid substance. He closed his eyes and muttered the ancient words of enchantment that would grant him entrance. The ball started shaking, before suddenly flying out of his hand like had an enormous magnet attracted it. It stopped a few inches from the door, floating in mid-air.

The picture of a beautiful red-head, laughing, smiling, appeared in his mind, as he recited the next line of the enchantment words. It almost broke his focus, but a single tear down his cheek brought him back. "This is for you too… Lily" he whispered as the glass ball exploded in a great shower of glass. The liquid substance from within now covered the door and a near silent hissing could be heard. The liquid slowly ate through the middle portion of the door, and the man and his prisoner moved through.

The chamber before them was vast without comparing. Surrounded by four enormous pillars was some kind of elevated, levitating disc with four robe bridges leading up to it. The pillars, each in a different color, looked like their surfaces were made of flashes of light. Examining it closer our intruder could make out various events he remembered from his History of Magic classes all those years ago.

The ancient roman conjurers rebellion, the rise of the first Egyptian Pharaoh, the Viking shaman raids, the opening of the first port key to America and lastly a moving picture of the Apocalypse Spell in full function. He shuddered, as he remembered having calculated the power of the spell – and how many lives it ended.

The Muggles called it the nuclear bomb and thought of course that it was an invention of theirs, but that thought just made him shiver once again. To think what they would do if they really had that kind of power in their hands.

He pulled himself away from the pillar, realizing he couldn't afford to stray for a moment from his mission. It was everything now. He slowly walked over to his prisoner, holding his wand in combat position – like an executioner his eyes showed no mercy. They used to, but not now. 

He kneeled down and removed the gag that prevented his victim from speaking and stepped back slowly, not dropping his guard for a moment. "_Enervate"_

"Please let me go…" the unhealthy chubby man cried, wrestling with the robes. "This is not you, please show mercy!" he continued, not realizing yet that it was utterly futile. The tired looking man would have smiled at these attempts had it not been for the burning hatred ringing in his ears.

"Remus…" the chubby man whispered. "Moony, old friend you would do…" but he didn't finish. A deep cut, running from his right ear, across his mouth had silenced him immediately. "How dare you speak that name? You are not allowed!" Remus yelled, fighting back the immediate killing curse.  "You betrayed us Peter – and now you will pay the price!"

Surprisingly a smile appeared on the Werewolf's lips. "Ironic isn't it…" he said with a distant look as if remembering an old memory. "Remember the pact that we made on our graduation night? The one about the four Marauders, how we would always be there for each other until only one was left?" A mad laugh escaped him, making the once shy, hard working boy look nothing short of a maniac.

"Ironic that it should be you – the betrayer – that gave me the opportunity to make it all right." He paused. "Because tonight… there will truly only be one marauder left!" he spat. Tears welled up in his eyes as he a clear memory of a time long forgotten appeared in his mind.

_Four boys were standing around a simple wooden torch in what seemed a dark dungeon room. The flames were dancing lightly in the cold breeze, lighting up the faces of the infamous Marauders. Each wore a face of sadness, and anyone who would look upon at that moment would have thought them unhappy. And in a way that were, but then again this was a very special moment. The silence seemed to steal away their emotions, but if you knew them better than the average student you would have known them to be deep in thought._

_A dark haired, handsome boy gathered the courage to break the silence. "We did it…" he stated simply. The others lifted their faces, staring directly into the eyes of their leader. "We really did it!" he continued. He cleared his throat, and withdrew a small piece of parchment out of his pocket. Each of the three tall boys tried hard not to smile, this was a peculiar moment for them indeed. The fourth boy, the small, chubby one just looked bewildered._

_We were and will always be Brothers_

_I stand here – on this – our last day,_

_and even though I know I should rejoice_

_now that school and homework has ended_

_I cannot._

_For this is the ending of something special too:_

_A special bond - something more than friendship_

_Bound by loyalty and our experiences_

_I know this: _

_I am forever grateful for the years we shared _

_What ever happens we will always be Brothers_

_Not a word was uttered following his last word, and for once male pride was forgotten as loud sniffs could be heard coming from each of the boys. "Prongs man…" another of the boys that looked just like him, black hair and everything said in an unusual high pinched voice. "That was… beautiful!"_

Remus shook his head, clearing out the thoughts. He brushed away the tear that had rolled down his cheek; Sirius always surprised them in the strangest moments. Normally, when they were in school, he had been just like James before he changed: Arrogant, bullying and egoistical. But sometimes, at moments like that he would say or do something that was completely out of his non-serious character.

He sniffed loudly, as he remembered back a few months. To that horrible day when he had lost the last of his best friends – again. Anger and hatred cursed through him again as he turned his eyes back towards _the rat!_

For a moment he felt an immense desire to cause him as much pain as he possibly could – the Cruciatus curse actually seemed like a good idea. But a second later, the real Remus Lupin reappeared inside him again, and he felt disgusted with himself. He turned away, trying hard not to look at his squirming, whining prisoner. "Remus…" the tied up traitor cried as loud as he could. "Please! Let me go, let me go – I didn't mean it to happen… Let me go!" 

The echo of the pathetic pleas rang of the gloomy chamber walls, long after another silencing charm had been uttered.

The strangest feelings and senses rushed through the werewolf's body, while he studied the other things he had brought. It could, perhaps, be the otherworldly chamber in which he currently was – but somehow he knew it wasn't that.

Saying this would be self denial and he understood again, as he took the next thing from his bag, why he had done all the horrible things that had led up to this point.

_A nervous young man was pacing around the Gryffindor common room, probably deep in thought. He had no idea he was being watched, but his two best friends just couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. Or rather; Sirius couldn't._

_"Tell me again why we are spying on our best friend?" Remus whispered to his black haired comrade. They were both crouched beside a couch furthest away, wearing James' invisibility cloak._

_"Shhh… Because he needs us for moral support if he fails of course!" Sirius replied as-a-matter-of-factly, as if the question had been a very stupid one. "And besides it's better we know what happens without having to worm it out of him later…"_

_The werewolf shook his head disapprovingly. This made no sense at all to him, and if they were there for moral support why didn't they make their presence known?_

_"But why do…" but he didn't argue further as the portrait hole suddenly swung open, revealing a beatiful redhead. The golden light in the room made her emerald green eyes stand out remarkably even from afar. There was something 'amazing' about them, as James had reminded them every day for the last two years._

_In her arms she carried at least four big books, probably fresh from the library. She didn't look tired, only a little grumpy but that was about to change. She had heard someone walking around, and looked up to identify the perpetrator that refused to go to bed, at one in the morning. Her facial attitude changed immediately when she recognized the student, but it was really hard to determine her reaction. _

_At first, Remus thought, she had a dreamy expression, actually looking infatuated for a second - but moments later an all too familiar frown appeared on her beautiful face. She stood in silence for a few seconds observing her co-head student who had obviously not seen her, as he still had his back to her. She opened her mouth to speak, to gain his attention, but unknowingly he cut her off as he began to talk out loud to himself._

_"Ahem… Lily. I know we haven't been the best of friends always – and I know I have asked you out eighty three times during the last two years… but I really hope you can see that I have changed…" James began, but stopped, shaking his head at the words he chose._

_"No that's rubbish… I need to let her now how I feel about her." He drew in a big amount of air and let it out again, trying to concentrate, to calm his nerves._

_"Lily… You may not know it, but you have changed everything for me. You have enthralled me… with your encouraging smile and your fiery hair and…" but again he trailed of, leaving the sentence un-ended. He put a hand to his hair and ran it through several times in succession, looking very nervous._

_"Calm yourself James…" he whispered to himself, as he tried to re-focus his breath once again. To Remus it was indeed strange to see Prongs, their leader, cool and calm Quidditch Hero James Potter in such a state. If it hadn't been for the past two years of endless Lily talk, he would have thought him jinxed._

_"Why don't you just tell her?" James said to himself in a different, almost scared voice. "Because I can't! She won't believe me!" he continued, having obviously started a conversation with himself. _

_"Just tell her? Sounds so easy… But what should I say?" He started laughing nervously. _

_"Tell her: Lily - I love you?" he began in a little voice. "Tell her that I want to spend every moment awake by her side? Tell her how much just a simply smile from her lips changes my day, that a single touch of her hand sends endless shivers down my spine, causing my heart to jump in joy?"_

_Complete silence followed his last words. James seemed on the edge of a breakdown, the fear of rejection probably taking its toll on him Remus concluded._

_Lily on the other hand was stunned beyond words, and so was Remus. Sure, James had probably talked about nothing else than her since the end of their fifth year but still. That he really meant it that much, that it wasn't just empty words like he had used to get so many girls, well; that was almost terrifying._

_A quiet sob suddenly broke everyone back to reality, including James who almost fell over from spinning around so fast. The color in his face drained in a second as he recognized Lily, being the one crying._

_Neither of them sad a word. James normally known for his courage and true Gryffindor spirit didn't even try to make a move. Lily just stood there looking him deep in his eyes, probably trying to determine if he meant it or not. She too seemed so scared, and besides James no-one in all of Gryffindor was more daring than her._

_Suddenly, Lily made a quick move forward – possibly even without wanting too – and kissed James on the lips. It lasted only a few seconds, then Lily broke apart with a look of anticipation and fear written all over her beautiful face. For many moments, nothing happened – Lily backing slightly away, having her worst fear come true as James did nothing. Her eyes were now on the ground, and even from afar you could see a single tear fall._

_And then, suddenly James snapped out of his state of shock, and with one step he was in front of her. Without asking, or even trying to read the look on her face, he took his hand to her chin, lifted her head up to level, and brushed away the tear. From their position they could see him mouthing "I meant every word Lily…"_

_James tilted his head slowly, as Lily closed her eyes. Their lips brushed against each other ever so lightly before James buried his hands deeply in Lily's hair and their kiss deepened._

_"I'm sorry James, I…" she began after they finally broke apart, but he had silenced her with another kiss, while hugging her like he never wanted to let go. They looked so happy, Remus thought, now that they finally have each other. Suddenly a strange sound, as if a wounded puppy was howling, could be heard as Sirius jumped free of the invisibility cloak and tackled the two to the ground._

A loud hollow thud brought the werewolf back to the present. Surprisingly he found himself on his knees, soundless tears falling from his eyes. This room did strange things to him, he could feel it. These memories of the past – they seemed to vivid, so real. That day in particular. 

He hadn't thought about that day since Lily and James died. It had just felt too sad to dwell on such a happy memory in such a sad time, but now it actually felt good. 

"Sirius used to fear that day…" he said to darkness of the room, as if someone who wanted to hear the story was hiding in there. "He feared the day when James and Lily finally got together more than anything."

A ghost of a smile appeared on his battle worn face. "He was so afraid of losing his best friend – his brother, and in the end it turned out he gained a sister."

With bowed head he turned around to identify the origin of the sound from before. The sight before him used to make him feel pity, but right now he couldn't even remember why.

"I never understood why Peter…" he said in a calm, but slightly shaken voice. "Why did you sell your friends? The people who had protected you – helped you – treated you like a brother! Why did you betray us?" 

With a simple wand movement he removed the silence spell, waiting for the thrashing form of the traitor to speak. Only whimpering came. Maybe he had lost the ability to speak, Remus wondered. He wouldn't put it past this pathetic piece of vermin to be affected this way. How he had managed to stay hidden for all those years, stupid as he is, was an unsolvable mystery even to Remus Lupin, and he had always been praised for his cool logic. 

"Considering how you have managed to avoid authorities and dark wizards alike for so many years, I must say I was surprised to see how easy it was to capture you!" he taunted hoping for a response.

Truth be told he couldn't exactly remember how he did it. When he thought back it was like there was a giant black hole in his memory from the moment he opened the door to _the rat's_ hiding place, until he reached the front gates of the ministry. Strange.

"You – You are a monster…" the chubby bald man suddenly squeaked. Remus turned and observed him closely. He seemed just as scared, maybe even more now than before and still he spoke?

"Monster…" he whimpered, but his voice grew more distant by the second. 

_Drops of nervous sweat ran swiftly down his head, dropping down on his shaking hands. His eyes were on the ground, but they weren't looking at anything. Several times he had tried to say something but not a word came…_

_"We know Remus…" his too comrades suddenly said in unison. Each was wearing a deep frown. _

_This was the day he had feared since beginning his education at Hogwarts a little over a year ago. Ohh how good it had felt to have friends. Friends who actually cared about him and liked him. But it had been borrowed time. _

_Maybe he should be grateful it had lasted this long – but somehow that could never make sense to him._

_"Why didn't you tell us…" Sirius said in a strange voice. He didn't sound very accusing, only wondering. The werewolf looked up, knowing that he couldn't put it off any longer. There was no point in trying to bluff his way out – he might as well put the words in their mouths._

_"Because… Because I was afraid that -– that you would desert me…" he stuttered, fighting to hold back a strangling feeling in his throat. He slowly rose from his chair – knowing that it would be the last time he would ever sit here with his friends._

_"Wait…" James said, grabbing his arm. He sighed deeply. "You may be a werewolf – but that doesn't change a thing…"_

_Remus turned slowly expecting the 'but' to come. A strange emptiness filled his head. He looked briefly at Sirius, who actually smiled?_

_"He's right mate – doesn't change a thing…" he echoed, a mischievous twinge forming on his smile. "Maybe you could bite old Snivellus for us?"_

_Genuine laughs escaped his lips, before he could stop himself. The truth slowly dawned on him; true friends did exist. And they didn't go away._

_"Look Remus, mate – we would never leave you - never!" James said in a very definite._

"Never…" he whispered. For long moments he just sat there, resembling the statue of a broken man, before shaking his head. He couldn't let these old memories interfere with his mission. The memory had taken a visible, unexplainable toll on his strength. Even standing seemed difficult in this room.

A muffled scream came from behind him, and he slowly turned knowing that it was time for the final act. He watched his captive squirm in agony, his eyes rolling as he too was trapped in a memory. 

"Looks like the Cruciatus…" he remarked dryly without a hint of emotion. He reached inside his shabby robe and pulled out – what appeared to be – a folded page from a very old book. Just looking at these instructions was banned by the strictest of ministry laws he knew – getting it hadn't been easy. A powerful memory was about to overcome him as the screaming behind him stopped. The immense silence made him stay in reality, at least for now.

He unfolded the paper slowly, before casting his glance to the instructions for the last time. Even though it was only a copy of the original (which had been written in flesh and some sort of creature blood) Remus could feel the dark aura emanate from the paper.

"It is time…" he whispered once more as he took a blank piece of parchment from his bag. He took once last glance at it before adding it to the circle of items he had made in the middle of the room.

He sighed deeply, knowing that it would be one of his last breaths ever. At least in this life. Somehow he couldn't help wonder, as he lifted his wand, if fate existed. Was he meant to be here today or was it all a glitch? 

"Aetus nuvo" he began chanting as he arranged the items he had brought into a perfect circle. A weak purple glow suddenly surrounded each relic as they began spinning slowly. Suddenly blue flames erupted around each item – but somehow they weren't burned to ashes. The spinning intensified as Remus Lupin, the last of the marauders, quickened his chanting.

Soon the relics were spinning to fast to distinguish which was which and slowly the purple circle began hovering. A strange, heavenly tune suddenly emitted from the circle almost breaking his concentration. It was so calming, like he had no worries. Luckily he had long ago learned that his life always had worries, and then the circle kept spinning.

'Phoenix song' he thought as he recognized the strength filling characteristic. So beautiful, so healing… so wrong in a place like this.

And then, without warning or nothing the music stopped. It was as silent as a tomb; even Wormtail's whimper had stopped in the face of this ancient magic. The power-up of the "Gate of Aetus" (as the book had called it) was now complete, and he had stopped chanting to admire his work.

A curl of the end his lips were all that symbolized his pride, for now was not the time. Using his wand as a conductor's baton he placed the whimpering form of the traitor just above the now deep black hole.

The magic light that had inhabited the room was now only a distant memory, and only the eerie purple glow now brought any sense of light. It wasn't how he had pictured ending this life, but it was the only way. And if it worked…

His heart jumped a bit at the prospect, but he calmed down quickly as he remembered that no one who had ever tried this had lived to tell the tale.

He wasn't afraid of death – hadn't been for a long time. Sometimes he even found himself smiling at it. No, death had scared him since he was 22 years old – for in order to fear dying you must have something to leave behind. And he had nothing… not anymore!

_"Spirit of time – guardian of fate; heed my call_

_Answer me with the power to undo_

_Grant me the way through the gate_

_To a time never forgotten"_

Remus' voice was now not his own as he continued the ancient incantation.

_"Accept the relics of time;_

_What the gate must mend - and what it must leave behind._

_The key to the past - and the element of the present._

_That which brought us together - and he who tore us apart."_

The gate had answered every request with a short blink made by each of the items in turn. The ring around the deep black hole had slowly risen, so that it now formed some sort of doorway. 

"Time for the last relic…" Remus sighed. This was perhaps his worst and greatest moment. His whole life he had feared accidentally killing someone while in his werewolf form – and now it was the only way out. Murder.

It had been the tool of his enemies, and now he would have to kill someone too. Someone defenseless. He sighed deeply as he leveled his eyes with the hovering figure in front of the portal. Had it been any other person he would have had second thoughts and quit – but no. He couldn't. 

"It seems Peter…" he began, his tongue dry as sand. "It seems that this is it. The end." He was visible shaking now. "_Why? The question has haunted me forever you know. Even from before I knew it was you." He paused briefly, observing the traitor for the last time. _

"I wondered the same thing about Sirius – but I couldn't find any reason. That's why I realized that it was you all along the second I saw you alive in the Shrieking Shack two and a half years ago…" 

Suddenly he laughed. It wasn't his usual merry laughter that had kept his spirits up during their Hogwarts years. No. It was a crazy manic cackle worthy of Bellatrix Lestrange herself. He didn't know why he laughed, and he never would.

"Goodbye Wormtail…" he whispered when the echoes of his laugh had died down. "May your death bring life to those that fate forgot. _Veneficus Sacrificum"_

Only moments after the dark red beam had escaped his wand did it hit the whimpering form of his former friend. The screams of pain only lasted a second or two, but they were louder, more chilling and filled with agony than anything he had ever heard. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the effect as the spell granted the blood of the victim to the gate it self. 

And then it was over. Remus knew by instinct that he had made it. The gate was complete and his real mission could now begin. No one would ever know if he succeeded. No one would ever thank he or be happy for what he did. For they wouldn't know – and neither would he.

Slowly he walked to the center of the black hole. He had expected to fall through or something similar but nothing happened at first. Then suddenly, the blackness intensified. As if it was a bottomless pit, that suddenly turned liquid. Slowly, like small waterfalls it spread from the altar to the rest of the room. 

When it reached the walls it didn't stop, instead it appeared to be swallowing everything in it's path. Everything but him.

The strange music from before suddenly started again but this time he understood it. It was as an echo of his motives, his desires, his pain. It was the reason why he had today harmed those he cared about, betrayed the trust of all and killed an unarmed man. It was love.

_For you Sirius – because I didn't believe you. You who risked everything and paid the ultimate price. Twelve years alone, trapped in your nightmares and still you forgave me the moment I knew. For being my friend through life, even when either of us didn't deserve it._

_For you James – because I couldn't save you. You who was the first to like me, to help me. When you knew, you didn't back away – no you stayed and risked your future to ease the pain. For being my friend through life, even when the darkness came._

_For you Lily – because I needn't help you. You who knew the side of me that I never showed. And when you finally realized what we had known along, you became the sister I never had. For being my friend through life, even when you didn't know me._

_For you Harry – because I never I knew you. You who faced dangers that would make others cry in fear. You who have never been truly loved. Born into a legend which you should not have faced alone. This is for you – a second chance._

And then it all went black and silent. Oblivion came to this time, for the past was now not the same. 

Fate had been altered. Legend had been rewritten.__

_Keep in mind that this is a prologue and that it therefore isn't supposed to make too much sense before you read the next chapters._

_Hope you enjoyed and please review / comment…_

**_Remember:_**_ Everything that you can recognize belongs to J.K.Rowling…_


	2. It was the summer of '91

**LEGEND REWRITTEN **by JKReviewer

**Chapter one – It was the summer of '91**

Harry sighed deeply as he pulled on his clothes. On his face played the biggest smile ever. Today was his eleventh year old birthday and he just knew it would be such a good day. 

He walked over to the window in his room and looked out, taking in the amazing sunrise. It always reminded him of something but he couldn't remember what. He shook his head at the silly thoughts and wandered back to his nightstand to find his shirt.

Only problem was, his entire room was a mess just like always. Where could it be? He rubbed some sleep out of his eyes yawning widely. Normally he didn't sleep much, but waking up at six am might have been a bit too early. His never-ending smile widened. Birthdays should be everyday.

Finally, after digging through everything from posters to hairbrushes he found the shirt he was looking for. It was his favorite, the red one with the yellow patterns. He pulled it over his head and sneaked towards the door to the hallway.

Slowly, and very carefully he opened the door to see if anyone was out in the hall. It was dead quiet, only the large clock at the end of the hall could be heard. The first sunrays were creeping down the hall dividing it in shadow and light. He opened the door the rest of the way and tip-toed out into the hallway.

He stopped when he reached the door to his parent's room. Carefully he leaned in and pressed his ear against the door. Nothing. It was completely silent, which was odd he thought as you could always hear the clock they had in their room.

"Must have put a silence charm on it…" he whispered to himself. He shrugged it of. His parent's did that sometimes. Why, he didn't know. Typical grownups…

After having sneaked all the way down the hall without making a sound, he slowly descended the stairs. A mischievous grin placed on his face now. He was a boy on a mission. Every year on his birthday his parents would wake up before him and make a great breakfast. Each year he would come down hoping to surprise them with his presence but he had never made it before. 

Some people might think it strange that he wanted to get up early on his birthday to play a trick on his parents – but it was a family game that no-one knew. And on top of that his father had promised him something if he ever made it. Something 'cool'. Too bad his parents always seemed to know where he was and what he did.

But this year he would make it. He would walk in on them with a big grin on his face and they would almost jump in surprise.

He passed the old paintings in the entrance hallway. He old picture of Godric Griffindor smiled at him and shook his head. Harry put a finger to his lips and smiled to indicate that neither of the paintings should start talking now. Godric, who was the only one awake at the moment anyway, nodded briefly and smiled as he used his wand to cast a fake silencing spell on himself.

"Crazy painting…" Harry muttered, but a smile was still on his face. Where his mom and dad had gotten all these paintings, he wondered as he took a quick glance at the other ones. As far as he knew only two of the paintings were of family; the picture of his mother's parents, and the great potter family painting at the end of the hall.

His mother and father had always insisted that all the paintings be packed when they had moved around when he was little. He couldn't remember it that well, but when he had been seven years old they had had to move in the middle of the night. 

"The dark people are here…" his mother would whisper and within five minutes his father would have transfigured everything into buttons and his mother would have charmed it indestructible and weightless. Then they would run, and leave their 'home' behind.

He sighed happily. Three years it had been, since they had to run the last time. He really liked this place and he would hate it if they had to abandon it. 

Carefully he avoided the squeaking floor board that would have exposed his arrival, and finally he was at the kitchen door. He was just about to open it, when he remembered the awful screeching sound it could make sometimes. Silently he brought out his wand from inside his robes.

He stared at it for a moment. Eleven inches, Holly and Phoenix feather. His parents had bought it for him at his fifth birthday. Most kids, he knew, didn't get theirs until they got their Hogwarts letter or similar – but his father had convinced his mother that he would need. 

By law of course, he wasn't allowed to use it, but his mother had charmed it so that the ministry of magic wouldn't know if he used it. He chuckled silently. 

Only reason his mother had ever allowed him to carry it around was because she thought he only knew simple spells like _Lumos_. If only she knew what his uncle's and his dad had taught him in secret over the years. "Got to protect our legacy…" or something they always said. He shook his head and sighed in near perfect imitation of his mother. If only she knew…

"_Silencio_"_ he whispered and the door glowed briefly. He pocketed his wand and pushed the door in slowly. This was it - his moment of victory. A silly grin played on his face as the door opened all the way. The kitchen was separated into two parts and just around the corner he could hear the voices of his parents. He sniggered._

"You think his up yet?" he could hear his father say. His voice sounded eager as a little child waiting for Christmas to come. His mother sighed loudly.

"James, honestly – could you have a little patience for once?" she replied with an amused tone in her voice. 

"But what about the presents and the breakfast… Don't you think he wants it now?" his father tried as a come back. Harry could hear him tripping in anticipation. 

"You are acting like a little child James. I think Sirius is a bad influence on you!" she replied with a small laugh. 

"I am not"

"Is too"

"Am not"

"Is too"

"Shhhhhh…" Another voice suddenly said breaking the famous Lily / James quarrel. "If he wasn't awake before he certainly is now with all your talking. Merlin, you are acting like you aren't a day out of Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. "Uncle Moony I didn't know you would be he…" he yelled as he jumped free of hiding. But he stopped his talking suddenly as he realized that he was all alone in the kitchen. Puzzled he started looking everywhere in the kitchen for his parents; in the cupboard, under the table and even in the refrigerator.

"Mum? Dad? Where are you?" he asked out in the room. Where could they have gone? He had heard them only seconds before jumping out to surprise them. What a mystery he thought as he ran a hand through his hair.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" someone roared behind him causing him to jump in cover behind a chair in part fright, part surprise. He chanced a scared look over the chair, who would attack him on his birthday? He feared the worst, but regained his happy smile in a second as he recognized his father and mother beaming at him from the entrance. 

Besides them, also wearing a smile but a frown too were one his two uncles, Remus Lupin. Well he wasn't really his uncle, but since his dad counted him and his other "uncle" Sirius as brothers – he had always known them as uncles Moony and Padfoot.

"Why are you scaring him like that?" he asked with an amused frowning expression. His mother pouted, faking guilt, but her sparkling eyes gave her away.

"Awww… Remus it's tradition" she whined. His father put an arm around her, and they both made puppy eyes at his uncle. Suddenly they all started laughing madly. Harry was about to say something about their silly behavior and how they had hidden, but was suddenly jumped by his parents in a fierce family group hug. 

When his father finally let go his mother was still hugging the daylights out of him. Finally she let him go so he could breathe. He rearranged his glasses and looked up at her. She was positively glowing, and looked very proud.

"Come on your presents are waiting and look…" she said with watery eyes. She brought out something from behind her back. "…look what an owl dropped of this morning."

She handed him a thick, heavy envelope. He quickly grabbed it and tore the animal covered seal open.

He was pretty sure he knew what it was but he just couldn't wait to have his hopes confirmed. He finally got the letter and unfolded it in a second. 

_HOGWARTS__SCHOOL__ OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmaster_

He looked up at his parents with a huge grin. They both looked very proud, even though they had always talked about him going there as granted. "Uhhhh… I remember my eleventh year old birthday like it was yesterday!" his mother squealed.

"Mom and dad were so proud – they even took me out shopping for my wand and stuff that very day. Petunia of course went ballistic."

His father made a funny noise that sounded as a not very efficiently suppressed snort. Moony just laughed.

Harry quickly took a seat by the over filled table. Food was everywhere. Somehow he always looked more forward to eating the delicious meal than opening the presents. That sort of came in second place today.

His mother would always make him his favorite food; raspberries and pancakes. Not very healthy or nothing, but when it is your birthday the normal rules doesn't apply. Just as he was about to take the first bike a gigantic roar followed by a crashing sound could be heard from their backyard. 

Remus and his father wiped out their wands so fast Harry didn't even see it and aimed them at the door. Both had puzzled frowns on their faces. 

A strange bark like sound could be suddenly be heard and the adults lowered their guard and laughed loudly. Only seconds after, a gigantic black dog jumped through the open window, and in one leap talked Harry out of his chair and onto the floor. 

It started licking him everywhere and drooled on his face. He tried pushing it of but it was way too heavy and instead he started laughing heartily. The dog barked alongside his laugh and waged its tail happily before his mother finally pushed it of with a levitation spell.

"Sirius stop drooling on the floor…" she managed to say before the big dog jumped up and put its paws on her shoulders. She almost fell under the weight, but managed to stay standing – only to get a big wet dog kiss from Sirius. He barked loudly before running away, into hiding under the table.

Harry watched with amusement as his mother ducked and fired a spell in under the table, that slowly after sent uncle Padfoot flying out of his hiding place. Sirius (now in human form) slowly stood with a wounded expression and glared at Lily.

"You are no fun no more Lily…" he exclaimed with a pout, making Moony and his father roll over in laughter.

"When was I ever fun Sirius…" she said back, trying to hold back a laugh. 

One thing Harry could say about his birthdays was: they were always memorable. But then again; with all the marauders in one room things tended to get exciting. Finally they settled down and he got to eat his strawberries. Ummm…

Another thing he loved about his birthday was that it brought his entire "family" together. Sometimes either Moony or Padfoot stayed with them a couple of days, but it had become uncommon that they were here at the same time. Always out on "_Order Business" they would say. Sigh._

"Come on Harry – it's time for presents!" his father said, snapping him out of his trance. He turned to him with a smile of anticipation and took the present his Sirius had held up for him to take.

Slowly he tore the wrapping of the present. It was a long smooth box, a little heavy too. It actually seemed to rumble a bit sometimes. Strange. Finally he had the last of the gold/red wrapping of and found it to be a big wooden box. Curiosity overcame him and he opened it slowly, hoping it wasn't an "everything-eating ferret", like Sirius had brought them the last time he visited. He gasped loudly as he saw what was inside. 

"It's from Moony and me…" Sirius exclaimed with a proud grin on his face. Harry said nothing for a few seconds. He just stared at it with big round surprised eyes. Remus started laughing softly at Harry's odd expression.

"Is this…" Harry began. Trying to form an entire sentence seemed difficult at the moment. "Is this mine?" He looked up, still wearing a silly expression as if someone had clued his eyes completely open. 

*** * ***

James chuckled silently to himself as he watched his son stared wide-eyed at the package he had just opened. The expression on his face was priceless – I'm glad he liked Sirius and Remus' present that much. It cost them a fortune if what Sirius said was right. 

"You like it?" Sirius joked. It would have been silent as a tomb if the four grownups hadn't been sniggering over the comical look on the youngsters face.

"WAAAAAUUWWW" Harry suddenly yelled, making everyone jump back in surprise. The next few minutes were completely mad and hectic as Harry first started jumping around, then he tackled Sirius and Remus thanking them for the present, then we went around and showed it to them all in turn as if they had never seen it before.  

"This is so cool…" he was still mumbling minutes later. They had eaten most of the breakfast by now, especially Sirius who had eaten twice the portions on James and Remus plates. 

A strange look passed over Harry's face as if having just realized that it indeed was the fastest racing broom in existence in his hands.

"Can we go try it now… Can we dad?" he begged, not really counting as a question but more as a 'you-come-with-me' order. He grabbed his fathers hand and started dragging him towards the door.

"Don't you want to see what mom and dad got you before going outside?" Lily said with a sing-song voice. Harry stopped in his tracks, pondering his options. 

James smiled as he walked over to Lily and put an arm around her. She withdrew something from behind her back and presented the envelope to their son.

"Happy birthday Harry…"

*** * ***

The well kept grass felt like a neat rug under Lily's bare feet, and the mild wind made her hair fly freely all over the place. It was a glorious summer morning as the sun had finally appeared completely over the mountains to the east.

This would have been beautiful and normal even to a muggle – if it hadn't been for the presence of two black haired males on flying brooms. 

"Be careful…" she shouted at the two most precious things in her life as they fought a fierce mid-air duel for a peculiar red ball. Suddenly they both made a neck-braking loop before barrel-rolling back to original position. She gasped involuntarily.

A soft laugh could be heard from beside her. "Don't worry Lily… Those two were born on brooms!"

Remus turned to her, with a strange smile on his lips. "Well almost…" He began laughing loudly, recalling the old memory that was Harry's birth. Lily scowled at him for making fun of her, but she could only keep up the appearance for a second before she too started laughing. It was indeed fun when you looked back at it.

But once again one of Sirius bright ideas had turned out to be a near disaster – just like they always did. Her smile vanished briefly as she thought about the one real mistake Sirius made unknowingly. But she wouldn't give in to dark thoughts today she reminded herself, it was after all a joyous day of celebration. 

She loved birthdays, even when they wasn't her own. Somehow she could remember every one of her birthdays and they had all been fantastic. 

She giggled in a very girlish way that reminded her of her own dorm-mates from Hogwarts; back when the Marauders were "The coolest guys alive!" Sigh.

"I'll go prepare the Floo Transport…" he said walking back towards the house, not having completely wiped of the smile from before. Lily turned her head slowly and looked at her oldest friend, wondering,

He seemed so happy these days. So content with life. He had changed so much. Changed so much since that day. A shiver ran down her spine, and she shook lightly. Thinking about that day could still make her go all cold inside.

She had never believed in fate or prophesies before that night – even after Dumbledore told her about the one concerning Harry and them she had been skeptic. But not anymore…

She looked up again, blocking the sun with her hand and a fond smile crept to her lips. 

"I could have lost them both that night!" she whispered to herself. "If it hadn't been for Remus and Sirius…" The last part said so low that she wasn't even sure she had actually said it. She didn't dare say it out loud. She chuckled. "Superstition too, Lily… tut tut!"

Her cheery smile disappeared again. It always did when she thought about that fateful Halloween. Luck, some had called it. Fate others would say. She wasn't even sure anymore. It all just seemed like coincidences, but then again. It was as if someone knew it would happen.

She remembered that late night visit from Remus. Around midnight, maybe a quarter to, he had ran the doorbell. He wasn't even supposed to be there; what if someone followed him? She would never forget the strange look on his face when he said he had to show them something. He eyes looked so hollow and emotionless, and his voice was an example of bad acting. 

For a moment she feared the _Imperius__ Curse, but being the charms expert she was she had of course checked him quickly. Nothing. So strange…_

"Lily watch out…" she heard someone suddenly yell, breaking her form the old memory. She didn't even have time to react before someone swooped down on her from above, and lifted her up in the air graciously.

"James, put me down…" she whined as her husband quickly climbed to a hundred feet above their house. He only laughed and started circling around the house. 

"Why? You don't like this?" he said playfully, silencing her with a kiss. It was an old trick he had learned when Lily tried forcing him into more homework back in their 7th year.

Two minutes later, when Lily finally remembered that other matters where at hand, she broke apart. Her cheeks had reddened a great deal and she was slightly out of breath. James didn't look any worse and in the 'process' he had lost his glasses.

"We- We have to get down now…" she whispered. He only nodded and even though he had no way of seeing he landed the broom perfectly right outside the backdoor. Lily straightened her clothes a bit, preparing to look presentable to Remus and Sirius when she went inside. No need.

"Pro-o-ongs I was eating here…" Sirius, who stood a foot away, still eating breakfast, whined. "And then you two ruined it with your never-ending mushy-mushy!" Lily could feel her cheeks redden slightly; she had somehow always been a little shy about kissing James around the Marauders. _Old habit I guess…_

"I found your glasses on the ground for some reason James…" Remus said, smirking. "You must have dropped them for some reason…" The adult starting laughing – or more precisely: Sirius laughed loud enough for the four of them with Remus as the jokers sidekick.

Harry just rolled his eyes, like he always did, before grabbing his mother's hand dragging her inside towards the fireplace.

*** * ***

Harry gasped for breath, but only for a second. No time for silly things like breathing now. He turned the nose of the broom and began a steep dive, trying to keep up with his dad.

Suddenly his father turned left and began climbing, but Harry called his 'Swifty Feight' and began a sharp right speedup just as his father turned.

They were now neck to neck, only inches from colliding. His dad smiled proudly at him, just like he always did when Harry saw through him. True, James Potter was still the best Chaser of the too – but only till Harry got some real practice he would always say.

He couldn't wait till his second year so he could play for his team – the very thought of playing in front of a filled audience made his stomach jump.

_"It is time to go…" _his father mouthed and pointed to the ground. Harry nodded and a big smile spread across his face. The World Cup. It was all there was on his mind at the moment, he didn't even think when he landed – but since he had his father's genes and a good deal of training – he could do it blindfolded.

"Lily watch out…" uncle Moony suddenly yelled. At first Harry was alarmed, but when he turned and saw the smile he calmed. Suddenly something red swooped down and picked up his mother before flying of again. 

If he hadn't known better he would have thought a loose giant owl with a red necktie behind it, but he didn't even have to look to know it was one of his father's tricks. 

He could he his mother yell something at his father, but her voice sounded playful – not angry. "Thhh… Adults. And they tell me to behave." He said with a sigh.

Ten minutes later, after watching the goriest snogging scene in a long time – plus the after occurring blushes and bad jokes, he had finally managed to drag all the adults to the fireplace. He couldn't wait any longer.

He threw the floo powder in and with a yell he was gone in a whirl of green…

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

All right… That's it for Chapter one! Hoped you liked it, although nothing much happened! It is meant as an "introduction" of sorts and to clear up the events of the prologue! (Although many of the things are still shrouded in mystery… hmm! :P)

I hope everyone will review, even those that already have reviewed this story before – it will help keep track of how you think the story is evolving…

If you liked the way I wrote chapter one, don't worry there will more of the gloomy stuff but if you know me you know I also have a tendency to write more adventure/action things too!

I have great things planned and too all those with fears, let me reassure you that I will keep this in the same "line" as the other one… :D

Thanks for reading! And thanks to those who already reviewed! Your kind words mean a lot too me…

**To:** Robin4 (uhhh I feel so honored! :) , Szihuoko (update? Why of course) , Keyboarder8 (mistakes? Spelling eroors? What?) , Dracoz-snug-love (it's ok! And of course he would you just read it :) , PeZ-yUaN (thx…. And sï!) , Lagalos (thx a lot) , Hippyman69 (huh?) , panuru4u (I am proud now… :D Hope this chapter clears it up for ya!) , LogicalRaven (Really? Wow that really means a lot too me – most important review I ever got! Thank you… :) , CyberdogZ ('what to say' ? is that all I get? j/k :P) , 

(ohhh and please  refrain from telling jokes or commenting on non-important stuff in my reviews – thank you!)

**Jkreviewer****! **


	3. First of the best days

**LEGEND REWRITTEN **by JKReviewer

**Chapter two – The first of the best days!**

To Harry this was heaven on earth. Everywhere you would look you could see something either Quidditch or just plain magical. And Harry had a thing for both of them. 

Even before had exited the fireplace he had felt the magic around this place. It was like when muggles could feel the sun even though they had closed eyes, a warm feeling of sorts. Sometimes, when they had moved around, when he was younger he could have sworn he could see multicolored winds flowing around. It always made him happy in a way, to be close to magic.

Too bad he hadn't seen that much of it. Only when his uncles were around or when his mom and dad made defensive wards could he really feel it. 

He closed his eyes taking in the feeling of complete happiness. This birthday present was even better than the one he had gotten from his uncles. He looked down at the glowing piece of parchment in his hand.

"Quidditch World Cup – Box tickets" he read aloud to himself. Just saying the words made his mouth twitch in anticipation. This would be so incredible – his first real game ever. Sure he played with dad all the time but this was different. This was the real thing - fourteen top professional players fighting for the biggest honor of them all.

He tore his eyes away from the parchment and looked around taking in his surroundings. Most people had come from too far away to floo, so they had brought tents. Some of the tents were small and cozy looking, others were huge and stylish. One family had even brought what seemed like a rubber house – which at the moment was in the process of inflating itself to normal size. Harry chuckled to himself. Each 'tent' was as different as the wizard who owned it. 

After endless pleading his mother had allowed him some time to 'explore' and look around, and on his own even, although when he looked over his shoulders he would see or rather feel someone watching him. Odd. 

He shrugged at the thought of having an invisible stalker and moved on in through the endless ranks of tents and the likes. Everywhere he would look he would see something crazy or magical. Either way it was so completely non-muggle that Harry couldn't help smiling at everything in his path.

Blue camp fires that cooked the meals perfectly, singing flowers which knew almost every national song in the book, banners waving like a tornado had come by – everything was just fantastic.

But besides all the obvious stuff there was a lot of things that Harry didn't know as well. True, he had been living in the magical world since he was born – knowing everything about history and their community and such. But he hadn't exactly been 'living' in the magical world.

Because of the fact that Harry 'made Voldemort disappear' he and his parents had had to stay hidden or at least secluded for his entire life.

Harry sighed. Once he had seen four muggle boys playing together in a grass field with some sort of white ball. It had looked real fun – but Harry knew he couldn't join them even if he wanted to.

He had never had any real friends – not unless you counted Moony and Padfoot but they were more than twenty years his senior. That was what he looked most forward to about Hogwarts – meeting other people his age. Maybe he would even get friends.

He sighed again. It was time to get back, or his parents would worry – and if his mother started to worry it would take her hours to calm down again.

*****

"There you are… We were beginning to worry!" Remus said with a grin as Harry returned to their meeting point. 

"Or to put it correctly: Your mother was worried!" Sirius continued, rolling his eyes – earning him a smack on the heard from his mother. Sirius but on his best puppy face making whimpering dog sounds as he faked crying.

Everyone except Lily started laughing; she just tried to keep a stern face but failed miserably after a few moments. 

"Come on you cry baby… We have to go now – the game is in fifteen minutes!" his dad said, grabbing the arm of his wife practically dragging her with him. 

"James… Slow down – no need to rush!" she tried but it wasn't working. Sirius had joined in the towing and Harry fell in step with Remus laughing occasionally at the crazy scene. 

*** * ***

"Think it will be a good match?" Remus heard Lily ask James, now things had finally gotten back to normal. Or as normal as things could get with Sirius and James together. Remus smiled as he looked down at the black haired boy besides him. "_James' and Lily's son"_

That sentence would have made other people break down hysterical laughing cramps fifteen years ago. But not Remus. Somehow he had always known they would end up together, even though his suspicion was only confirmed in their seventh year. 

He thought back to the night when Lily had finally realized that James was serious about 'liking' her as he had claimed at the time. 

But because of Sirius' crazy plan and a quick borrowing of the invisibility cloak, three people had in one night realized that it ran much deeper than that. Love.

He chuckled inwardly. What a pair they made, both before they got together and after. Sometimes, he remembered, he would even stop reading to watch their 'battles' rage. And it took a lot to keep him from reading.

He remembered how Sirius used to take bets on who would hex the other more before the end of the argument – Lily usually won. She knew charms that the Marauders couldn't even imagine back then. James however did win his share but mostly because he transfigured her clothes into a ballerina costume or something similar. 

Lily would chase him around the common room for hours if that was what it took. Never had he seen people that annoyed with each other – and look at them now. 

Remus looked up only to see Lily and James kissing again. Remus laughed softly. Life was indeed strange.

"I hope Jake Wilson is playing…" Harry suddenly said besides him. Remus turned and looked at the now eleven year old boy – and deep frown on his face. 

"The last I heard he was still at St. Mungo's after that crash last week, but you never know…" Remus replied. He wasn't a huge Quidditch fan like Sirius or James but he knew the game just as well. Having heard two out of his three dorm mates talk about nothing else for four years got him hooked.

He had even been the commentator of the games in their two last years, and so he had had to learn all the names of every technique in the book so he could do it properly. Remus never did anything half if he had a choice in the matter. He sighed.

"I suppose…" Harry said slowly. He looked kind of put down that his favorite player for the English team wasn't playing. 

"But I think Nathan Smethers is playing instead – and if anyone knows the 'Starfish constellation' move it's him!" Remus tried hoping he could cheer up his 'nephew'! It looked like it worked as a smile spread across Harry's face.

*** * ***

Ten minutes later as they reached the entrance to the stadium, he and uncle Moony were still discussing Chaser techniques. Harry probably knew them all by heart, but it was still great to talk about them – especially with Moony. He, like Harry, knew all the correct names of each technique and so therefore Harry didn't need to make hand motions to explain them like he did with Padfoot. 

His dad knew all the moves too, and he had even invented some of them when he was at Hogwarts. Harry smiled unconsciously at the many happy memories he had of him and his dad playing matches in the garden. 

His dad would usually play easy on him, but ever since they moved back to Godric's Hollow Harry's game had improved a lot and he was now winning almost half the matches. Someday, he had sworn a long time ago, he would follow in his father's footsteps and win the Quidditch cup for Griffindor. 

"BOX TICKETS OVER 'ERE…" a booming, most likely magically enhanced, voice yelled – breaking Harry from his memories. He fell in line behind Sirius who turned and smiled at him. Harry smiled back, and noticed that like him; Sirius was also on his toes, jumping excitedly from foot to foot.

The line seemed like it didn't move at all, and Harry was getting nervous they would miss the game. The buzz from the stadium grew louder and louder with each new spectator entering. 

Finally they made it to the entrance, his dad handed in the tickets and a guard escorted them to a special staircase that would lead them to the top box.

The excitement made Harry tremble a bit. _His first real match.__ It was all he could think about even though he was soon gasping for air after having climbed all those stairs. Finally they made it to the top._

Slowly Harry walked to the exit that leads directly out into the stands of the gigantic stadium. He could hear the sound of the buzzing crowd intensifying with every step – his mind as clear and thoughtless as a summer day when he took the last step out.

The feeling that overcame him was indescribable. The sound of the roaring mass of people, the sparkling lights over the field, the banners and the songs – everything was just plain magical. 

Harry closed his eyes and breathed in deep. A tingle of excitement overcame him and a huge smile formed on his lips as he just stared around dumbfounded.

"Wauw…" he whispered.

And he wasn't the only one to be overcome by the excitement of the crowd. Besides him stood his father with a smile the exact equal of Harry's.

Only when his mother finally started dragging them towards their seats did they snap out of it. The smile didn't leave when they sat down – and he somehow suspected it wouldn't at all. 

On his left his father sat, busy discussing who would be in the starting lineup with Sirius.

"Excited sweety..?" his mother asked, beaming at her son. Harry simply nodded and continued smiling, as his mother ruffled up his hair. It was a special thing she did and Harry had always liked it – it just made him comfortable and safe no matter what.

A loud cheer meant the final arrival of the players of both teams and the referee: William McAngus of Scotland. Harry gasped as he saw the size of that man; he was at least eight feet tall and the same in width, sporting a big red beard and a kilt just.

Harry could see him mumbling something as he pointed a wand to his throat. Suddenly his booming voice could be heard all over the stadium.

"Welcome ta tis final match between England an' Austria!" the voice of the judge yelled, thick with Scottish accent. Suddenly two great gates, one in each end of the stadium opened and the two teams flew out.

The English players were dressed in red and white, a golden dragon across their chest. They resembled his dad's old Gryffindor outfit a great deal. The Austrian players' outfit however was an entirely different thing. 

Harry had once seen a polar bear in a book, and if he had to say what these uniforms looked like it would be that. Great white fur coats and strange hats with attached goggles made these players the talk of the stadium as each team flew their honor round.

Nobody was laughing at them though, as some opposing teams had done in the past. This had just made the "Winter Team" win even bigger and so nothing but a few giggles and suppressed laughs could be heard. 

After they honor round (where Harry caught sight of his favorite player; Chaser for England Jake Wilson who had apparently recovered so that he could play) all the players took their position waiting for the whistle to be blown.

"A'ight Lads and Ladies. I wan' a fair an' clean match – or you' deal' wit' ma! Moun' ye brooms!" the voice of the judge sounded again. He blew his whistle and they were of. The voice of the commentator kicked in not a second after.

"Austrian Chaser Münzer intercepts the Quaffle – leads it up the middle – great pass to Dieters, who really has played a great season so far if I may say so. Dieters attacks at the left flank and – OH what a great Dolphin interception by Waters of England. Great job…. England now in possession!"

The commentator was speaking so fast it didn't really seem humanly possible. He shook his head a returned his gaze to the game. The English chasers were doing a V-strike, a very old trick but still very useful.

"Waters still in possession makes a pass to Wilson. Wilson dives, missing the bludger from Rolf 'The Panzer' Hermann the legendary beater. Nice move Wilson."

Harry jumped up in excitement. That dive really was spectacular. It seemed as if Jake Wilson had known the bludger coming even without looking. Harry smiled – maybe it was a Quidditch skill. "Wilson passes it to Daniels, another bludger coming his way. Ohh too late with that reflex mate and the Quaffle is back in Austria in possession. Münzer plays a one-two with Flintenschatz – nice teamwork there. Pass going back – but no, what's this. Andre 'Bulls-eye' Johnson intercepts the Quaffle with a bludger? This is unheard of people, what we see here is excellent coordination and eye sight - what a great match this is."

Harry could help but agree. He had never seen a real Quiddicth match before but this was even better than he had imagined. Jake Wilson picked up the Quaffle and accelerated towards the other end.

"Wilson still going strong, making a pass to Waters – BUT NO! He feints, and shoots forward towards the hoops like a rocket. He is all alone with Austrian Keeper Zepler now. It's a battle of skill ladies and gentlemen." The commentator roared. Each and every person in the entire stadium even Harry was on their toes.

Wilson rocketed forward, trying to flinch the keeper but it wasn't working. "Use the Dragontail shot" Harry whispered to himself more than anyone else.

"Wilson looking for holes in the guarding but this Keeper is made of ice."

A great 'Ahhhww' could be heard as Jake Wilson had finally decided his course of attack. The Austrian chasers were dangerously close as Wilson turned his broom completely sideways effectively braking of his speed. He threw the Quaffle high in the air and used the remaining speed swing around his broom only holding on with his hands. 

The Quaffle came hurling down towards him again as he made his third swing. With expert timing he came swinging around for the fourth time as the Quaffle fell by him and he kicked it with such a power that the Keeper didn't even see it, even though it flew right past him.

"TEN NOTHING ENGLAND!" The commentator screamed. Roars of happiness could be heard from the large part pf the fans that were from England or who just supported them. Harry just sat back with a somewhat proud smile.

"I don't believe it…" the commentator continued. "Jake Wilson, star Chaser of England, opens the World Cup finals with his trademark Dragon Tail Shot – fantastic!

 The match rages on for over an hour after that first goal, the Austrians quick to retaliate which in turn made the English players up their game even more. Harry's legs were going numb from jumping up and down in excitement – but he couldn't help it. 

His palms were sore to, as he had joined just about every team song the hardcore fans (who sat just below the box) could come up with, and he didn't have much voice left at the moment either.

The score was 110-100 in England's favor and Jake Wilson had scored sixty of the points. The game was still as hard fought and perfectly played as it was in the beginning but some of the players were beginning to look a bit beat up.

Wilson sent another one through the hoops as a flicker of gold caught Harry's attention. The Snitch. He turned to see if any of the Seekers had seen it but it didn't seem like it. Harry had always wanted what made a good Seeker if not the ability to spot the Snitch fast and then get it – but just doing that had always occurred to him as extremely boring. Who would want to be a Seeker when they could be a Chaser? 

Harry was thrown from his thoughts as the two Seekers spotted the Snitch simultaneously. Both went in to a steep almost vertical dive towards it, as the Snitch realized they had seen it. (or at least that was how it seemed to Harry, but of course I snitch couldn't think. Silly Harry!) It started barrel rolling towards the Austrian end with the two Seekers right on its tail flying so close that they seemed to be leaning up against each other.

"Jefferson and Insbrück is really battling it out folks! Very intense I must say – OH but what is this. Insbrück seems to have pushed his opponent out of the way and is leaning in for final catch. This will win the Cup for Austr… – WHAT?! I don't believe it."

And neither could Harry. Bill Jefferson had realized his chances for getting the snitch before his Austrian opponent were slim so in an act of sheer lunacy he had tipped his broom back, then forth making it throw him of it.

"HE GOT IT! JEFFERSON CAUGHT THE SNITCH. I DON'T BELIEVE IT. ENGLAND WINS!" the commentator shouted. The stands went wild. Harry had never imagined anything like this to happen. That Seeker was mad – brilliant, but mad. 

He turned around to he drawn into a fierce group hug with his mother and father. Their team had won. This was the best day EVER!

*** * ***

Hours later the ecstasy that Harry had felt after match still hadn't worn of. In his head he was replaying the match for the seventh time at least. All the techniques, all the feints and all the goals. It sure had been a great game…

Harry was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even see where he was walking. As a result he didn't even see who he bumped into when he was making his way over to the water stands.

"Ups… sorry!" he said stupidly as he looked down at his 'victim'. Harry felt his tongue get stuck in his throat as he realized it was a girl he had knocked over. Quickly he stretched out his helping the girl to her feet.

"Thanks!" she mumbled, dusting herself of. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. Harry didn't know why – perhaps it was because it was the first time he had ever talked to a girl, but he just couldn't say anything. He just smiled awkwardly and stuttered.

The black haired girl giggled softly. She was about his age he saw, and pretty too.

"Were you at the Quidditch game?" Harry finally got out. He had to say something. Her eyes lighted up at the mention of Quidditch. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah… It was a fantastic game. Especially Jefferson's catch…" she began. The awkwardness, Harry senses, was slowly disappearing. "I mean how often do you see a guy throw himself of the broom ten feet above the ground?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah that was a great catch, but I thought Wilson's dragon tail was just as good!"

She moved a little, looking him over from top to bottom as if studying him. Harry felt a sense of displeasure fall over him. He hated it when people did that. Seconds later they would all gasp and yell; 'You're Harry Potter right?"

But nothing of the sort came. The girl just smile slyly. "Well I guess that depends! I have thought of becoming a Seeker for my house team so naturally I would find that more interesting!"

She smiled sweetly making Harry's cheeks go a little red. "_What is happening with me?" _he wondered to himself. He decided to change the conversation before it (or himself, he thought) got to… strange.

"So what school do you go to…?" he tried. To his surprise she smiled back in a mischievous or perhaps sly way that only his dad and Sirius could do.

"Tsk tsk… It didn't remember signing up for an interview! And especially not if I don't know my interviewers name?" She laughed softly, causing Harry to join in. 

"I'm Ha…" 

"ACCIO HARRY"

*** * ***

"ACCIO HARRY " James yelled, a sure enough his black-haired lifted of the ground and flew towards him.

A hand suddenly hit him on the backside of his head, and he only just manage to catch his son and put him down before another one hit him.

"James Potter you lazy bum!" his wife screamed into his ear. _Oh oh Big trouble_. He turned around, trying his best puppy face. It wasn't working – Lily's famous temper was already on the rise.

"You lazy bum, when I tell you to get our son I didn't mean by a summoning charm and…" but her ending was muffled as James took the only safe way out and swiftly leaned in and kissed her deeply.

She tried to push him away after, but gave up after a few seconds. Instead she giggled softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Get a room!" Sirius cried as as he shielded Harry's eyes in mock concern. "There are kids present!"

*** * ***

After having finished yet another snogging session his mother and father plus his uncles were finally back at the floo station. Harry had several times tried to spot the girl from before, but after his father had suddenly summoned him she had disappeared. He sighed silently as he walked into the green flames before him.

And even as he turned and spinned he couldn't help but smile. Today had been the best day ever.

*** * * * * * * * * * ***

Sorry for the delay everyone but school has been killing me. I hope you like this chapter, but I do realize that these first chapters are gonna be a bit boring. The first chapters of the original HP: SS wasn't to exiting either but that is because they were spent building up Harry's character – just like I am here!

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks

PS: Review responses will come later today or tomorrow morning!

Jkreviewer


	4. Shopping for trouble or?

**LEGEND REWRITTEN **by JKReviewer

**Chapter three – Shopping for trouble**

'_Diagon Alley is looking as crowded and busy as the first time I saw it_' Lily thought as she and James walked through the entrance hand in hand. Long golden rays, warming her floo-tired body - cheering her up a bit, marked the setting of the late summer sun. It was a beautiful day really – birds singing and everything, yet Lily had trouble enjoying it. She stopped unconsciously, looking around at the people who passed her. She sighed miserably. Everywhere she would look, young boys or girls would pass her – always in groups of two or more. Friends, Brothers, Sisters – it didn't matter. At least there were two of them, they had each other.

She felt James squeeze her hand gentle, and she turned to him slowly. He looked a bit worried. '_No wonder with the sour face I'm wearing. Stupid Lily – this was supposed to be a happy day!_'

"Something on your mind or did someone force you to eat a 'Washi Lemon'?" James joked, probably hoping to cheer her up a bit. She laughed softly. She looked down with an unreadable expression on her pretty face. She sighed.

"James… Do you think we should have had more than one child?" she suddenly said, almost whispered. It wasn't at all what she had thought she would say but there was no taking it back now.

At first her husband looked shocked but then it changed into a softer, more thoughtful frown. He ran a hand through his hair, something he always did when things were awkward or when he was nervous.

"Why'd you say that?" he began, pausing only for a second before continuing. "I mean I was an only child and there is nothing wrong with me right..?" He laughed nervously, fearing Lily was about to make some sort of comment. He seized the moment. "And I mean look at your own sister – she's… she is evil! What if Harry had an evil brother or sister?"

Flawed as it was, Lily couldn't help but smile at James' insane logic. She decided to drop it – for now. Shaking her head lightly, like she always did, she grabbed the hand of her husband – and together they walked to the Quidditch store. Harry had run ahead alongside Sirius to check out the Quidditch Store and the new gear.

They walked in blissful silence, the redhead and the marauder – down a crowded street, just like regular people. It wasn't a first for them, but it had indeed been a long time since they had done it last. Deatheater's did not take vacations for hunting as far as she knew.

Just walking, James' hand in hers was secretly one of Lily's favorite things. Had anyone told her that sixteen years ago she would either have laughed in their faces or worn a sour expression for the rest of day. 

Out of the corner of her eye she observed the love of her life, James Potter, looking deep in thought. Sometimes, even if she tried hard, she wondered why she didn't like James until their last years back at Hogwarts.

All the girls in her dorm used to almost faint even he or Sirius just said hallo, but not her. At a point she had actually convinced herself she hated it – although that wasn't really true. A small, thoughtful smile formed on her lips. 

"_Well he did use to be a great prat…"_ an inner voice of reason said. Lily nodded subtly, agreeing. Yeah, him and Sirius used to 'shower' in the attention they got, enjoying and exploiting it to the fullest. 

But then, after the summer after their fifth year, they changed. Or at least James did. Sirius just grew a bit taller.

She frowned at her thoughts. But it wasn't that she didn't like thinking about the past. In fact she liked to think of her and James' growing to love each other like a good story. A great story actually. She smiled stupidly. Maybe someone would one day write a story about it…

She laughed inwardly. "_Silly Lily…"_

"A knut for your thoughts flower…" James suddenly said breaking her stream of thoughts. She looked up, locking her eyes with his and smiled at the expression on his face. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Just thinking…" she started, sighing. "About Harry going to Hogwarts and all…" She trailed of. It wasn't that she didn't know what to say – she just had to make sure that she got the meaning out right. James looked at her with a questioning frown and a look that clearly said "And…?"

"And… Well, we will of course miss him and all – but don't you think he will miss us even more?" she rambled on. This wasn't what she wanted to say. Damn it. James still wore that strange frown – he must think I'm going crazy.

Lily sighed deeply before continuing. "My point is James… Harry has never had any real friends? What if he doesn't get any at Hogwarts either? You know how lonely he can get."

Surprisingly, a tiny smile formed on her husbands lips. She would have expected him to at least look worried or sad – but no.

"Lils… You worry too much!" he started, but seeing that this did nothing to ease her mood he continued. "When I was eleven, the only kids I knew were snobby purebloods and other non-likeable children who all happened to have wealthy parents."

He stopped for a second, scratching the back of his head. "I remember sitting in the Hogwarts express in a compartment all by myself, not a friend in the world and then what happened…?" He eyed her, obviously thinking she would answer the question for him. But of course, as she hadn't even met James at that time, she didn't know and shook her head lightly.

James sighed. "I met Sirius and Remus of course… Right there, on the very first day, and look now 21 years later we're still friends!"

He looked very proud and pleased with himself, as if it was his doing alone that they were still friends.

"Fantastic James…" Lily sighed jokingly, but his little story had managed to cheer up – even if it was only for the time being. She grabbed her husbands hand and gave him a reassuring smile, as they started walking again. 

"We should have let him talk with that girl at the World Cup…" she said more to herself than anyone else, as James gave her an agreeing sigh. But he was right, maybe she did worry a bit too much at times. But how could you worry too much about your own child...?

"Who knows…" James said, making a mock philosophical expression. "Maybe Harry has already found a friend as we speak…?" 

*** * * * ***

Harry turned sharply avoiding two red-haired teenage boys only seconds before a complete crash would have occurred. No time to look back. From behind him he heard an old lady yelp in surprise, followed by a man muttered a quick apology. Harry smiled triumphantly. Out of nowhere a mother and her son suddenly appeared before him. He ducked under a shopping caldron, only a fraction of a second to late and he lost his balance. 

Cursing his bad luck, he jumped to his feet and started running again. There – finally he could see it. Avoiding a large man with a strange hat, he sidestepped and tiptoed through a group of girls until finally he was close enough.

Time stopped for a moment as he, out of the corner of his eye, saw a man forward roll under the linked arms of a couple. A second, two at the most was what he had at most until he reached Harry. But indeed the smile was still on the young boy's lips.

Harry turned his gaze back, only to find his view blocked by an old wizard with a large red book in his arms. "Jinxed luck…" he muttered to himself, but he was not one to panic. 

Without a second thought he grabbed the book and used it to swing around the man, where he hit the ground running.

He only had a second now and in a mad attempt to reach the door first he jumped forward, arms outstretched and rolled to safety inside the shop.

Split-seconds later a man of about thirty years entered the shop in full speed, stopping only because he collided with display of brooms.

Harry turned, and gave his godfather a big winner's smile. "Looks like you owe me a Galleon Padfoot… I won the race!" His godfather only scowled in return.

*** * ***

Sirius kept a watchful eye on his one and only god son, as he sneaked around at the far back of Flourish and Blott's Bookstore. "Like father, like son…" he whispered to himself. He snorted silently, as Harry kept looking behind him to see if Sirius would know where he went. Like father like son indeed. 

Something in the male Potter gene obviously made them think they were experts in sneaking – and maybe they were – but for some reason, Sirius could almost feel their bad conscience when they tried to fool him. He laughed merrily at a funny memory in which that particular 'gift' had saved him from detention. This one included James, a wild raccoon and Lily trying to study for O.W.L's. He shook his head lightly and turned his gaze back towards his godson.

"Magical Fun & Pranks A-Z" he read at the sign above the archway made of books, which Harry had just passed under. No doubt he didn't wander in there by accident. Some fathers, or in his case uncles, might have feared whatever their piers brought out from a place like that – but not this Black. He was actually proud.

"The first era of the Marauder's have passed…" he suddenly yelled, eyes wide like a madman – scaring a chubby redheaded lady and her two children. "The new Marauder's will take up our legacy and Hogwarts will be the palace of Pranks ones again!" He whipped a mock tear away, as he pretended to cry out of happiness. 

Suddenly noticing everyone was staring at him, and that there was a least ten feet between him and the nearest costumer he cleared his throat and returned to reality.

"Better find Harry…" he mumbled to himself.

*** * ***

" 'Magic Jokes R us', '101 Wizardry Pranks including stuffed bears', 'How to prank your teacher, third edition…" Harry read from the covers as he passed down the rank of prank books. He sighed. None really appealed to his taste, especially after he learned of the most legendary prank book of them all: The Marauder's manual. 

His dad and Sirius had revealed to him last night that it was hidden still at Hogwarts, even here fourteen years after they left.

By what he heard of if, even from uncle Moony who rarely spoke of their pranks, over the years – it should be the single source of every prank and trick pulled by the biggest pranksters in Hogwarts' history. But Harry had decided long ago that he wouldn't use it. No, he would carve his own name in Hogwarts history and in the minds of those present. Even dad and Sirius would be surprised. Yeah, that was his goal.

Suddenly everything began to get darker before his eyes – but only in spots at a time. Like someone pulled a carpet full of holes over his head. Odd.

It was a few seconds more before Harry actually realized that it was in fact his own hair, and not an unknown assailant that were upon him.

With great difficulty he removed the hair from his eyes, and turned his head to see where Sirius was trying to hide – doubling over with laughter, no doubt.

But to his great surprise he found his godfather talking, in a peculiar way that involved a lot of smiles it seems, with the young woman working here today.

But if it wasn't him then who? Something liquid hit the back of his neck, and he shivered as he felt, his hair de-grew back to its normal length and thickness. He turned around; ready to throw a death glare in 'whoever that was behind him's way. He was pacified quickly though – by a grinning girl?

Before him stood a dark haired girl, laughing merrily at her own 'joke'. In her hand she held a small vial, now empty for obvious reasons. Somehow it felt oddly like looking in a mirror, when he observed the still laughing girl. She was just as tall as him, had very dark brown - almost black hair, just like him and that mischievous twinkle in her eye. Strange.

Reason soon overcame the instant fascination and Harry mustered his best scowl. The girl was still laughing, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed a mirror and took a quick look at himself. Green? His hair was neon green?     

Although he found it quite funny, he did everything he could to contain his laughter and grin. He would not give this stranger the satisfaction of having pulled a trick on him, which made even the victim laugh. Harry let his eyes wander back to the girl. She had seized laughing but was still smiling.  

"It looks good on you – I think you should keep it that way! Better than that fur thing from before eh?" she suddenly said, very fast – sounding like she was having the time of her life. 

"I have been brewing these potions for ages, you know…" she continued, obviously completely uncaring that she didn't know Harry, and that he didn't know her.

"I made tons of them actually, for when I go to Hogwarts!" She giggled in a very girlish way, completely opposite her way of acting. "They will never know what hit them…"

She turned her eyes to the ceiling, looking deep in thought. Actually very deep in thought Harry concluded over a minute later. He was just about to say something when:

"I'm Andi by the way – real name is Andromeda but could you see me wearing that – honestly! Mom must have been mad when she named me." Andi sighed loudly, and rolled her eyes at her non-present mother. "She used to say it was because my dad wanted it that way!" She shook her head disapprovingly. 

"And you are?" she suddenly prompted after a brief silence. Her bluntness surprised Harry a bit. He wasn't used to being around other kids that much, and especially not direct, straight-forward prank pulling girls.

"I'm Harry…" he began, and realized that he didn't know what to say next. What did you say to a stranger? The girl lifted her eyebrow, obviously expecting more information. Harry ransacked his brain for exciting knowledge he could share, but for some reason it was as empty as a jar of cookies left where the kids could get them.

"Your prank was ok!" he suddenly blurted out. Where had that come from? The girl looked shocked at first, then a little angry – but then to Harry's surprise she smiled.

"Yeah I guess it was only 'ok'. You think you can do it better?" she teased, as Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

An hour later, Andi and Harry were still talking. The first ten minutes had consisted of various prank ideas being thrown at each other, but they soon found out that they had a lot more in common.

Andi too would be going to Hogwarts, and since she didn't know anyone and Harry didn't know anyone – they had decided they would sit together and discuss pranks. Andi seemed to like Quidditch too, Harry noted, but not in the extreme like he did.

She also told him a bit about how it had been living in Ireland, and how their house garden had been infested with leprechauns. "Worst creatures ever…" Andi had stated. All too soon, she heard her mother enter the store and she had to go home. 

"See you soon Harry – and don't forget the… ehhh… thing!" she had called over her shoulder, obviously not wanting to let her mother know, that Harry had promised to bring the prank set Remus and Sirius got him last Christmas.

When she was finally out of eyesight – Harry sighed. Maybe he had just made his first friend ever. He smiled at the thought, but then he became curious about something. What had Sirius been during all this time? And where were his mother and father?

But, as if his question had been a wandless _accio spell, they all rounded the corner a second later. They looked really happy for some reason._

"Hey sweetie… Did you find any good books?" his mother asked with a sparkle in her eyes and a curve on her lips.

"Ehh… No not really – I have just been…" he began nervously, eyeing Sirius who looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "…browsing!" 

*** * ***

Ten minutes later Sirius was still complaining to James about how he had the craziest wife ever. After Harry had said the word "browsing" Sirius had thrown a laughing fit, and when he was finally done he had pranced around in a very non-adult way, singing "Harry has a girlfriend… Harry has a girlfriend!"

Not even Lily's threat of hexing him made him stop, so she made her threat real and Sirius still hadn't been able to remove the effects of the spell.

That actually made James a bit proud, Sirius was one of the best at spell breaking he knew – but Lily had always bested all the Marauder's in that field. "Which really came in handy in our seventh year Halloween prank…" he though to himself.

And then he looked at is son. Him and Lily had watched him from afar, not wanting to break him and a possible friend up. His son had seemed so happy, and James only hoped that he would find even more friends at Hogwarts.

*********

That's it for chapter three – sorry for taking two weeks but school has been killing me. Glad to see my many reviews I will comment on them later this day but now I have to go to work!

This chapters is dedicated to Cyberdogz for having reviewed all my chapters in both stories so far.

I hoped you liked it, and don't worry: Action will come, but I need to introduce everything u know?

I hope to get two more chapters out during Christmas holidays to make up for the slow one here! Please review – any ideas will be considered and might appear in the story!

I love you all!


	5. Old Friends, New friends

**LEGEND REWRITTEN **by JKReviewer

**Chapter four – Old friends, new friends**

As he passed them Harry took a good look at every person at King's Cross Station. It was sort of a game to him, trying to guess if people were Muggle or Magic-kin. Some were obvious, like for example a small wizard with a green cloak muttering about 'Damn fairy potions', but others were either muggle or very good at masking themselves.

Some of course were just too imagination-less to be of Magic-kin – like a big beefy man mumbling about the troubles of the government – but all in all Harry had trouble guessing. It used to make him a bit depressed that he could see and analyze all these people, but he could never talk to them.

He ruffled his hair unknowingly, grazing the scar on his forehead. In today's occasion his mom had charmed his hair to look natural, but always cover up the scar. It was a habit of theirs whenever they went out anywhere. 

Sometimes, when he felt really alone, he would do anything for people to notice him – but other times, when the 'Dark People' were near, it was a curse he had to bear. 

Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned to face a girl about his height, bushy hair and a nervous look on her face. 

"Excuse me…" she started, concealing any nervousness she might have felt almost perfectly. "How do I get onto the station?"

A faint smile appeared across Harry's face. He opened his mouth to answer, but just then he realized that she might be a muggle. She sure looked like it, he thought as he observed her. His mouth still open.

The girl seemed to take this as a fact that he didn't know, meaning he was a muggle and turned around with a scared look on her face. 

"It's between platform nine and ten – go through the wall!" someone behind him suddenly yelled. Harry vaguely thought he recognized the voice, as he and the muggle-born girl spun around to face a familiar looking (at least to Harry) girl their age.

She beamed at Harry as she approached, and waved merrily like they were old friends. 

"Hi Harry… Good to see you!" she began, and to Harry's great surprise she hugged him. Uncomfortably and awkwardly he hugged her back, and she let go after a few seconds. She smiled again, and leaned sideways to look at the girl behind him. The she leaned back again to stand face to face with him.

"Who's your friend?"

*** * ***

Over by the entrance wall to platform 9 ¾ Lily could just make out, through the insanely large crowd of people, that Harry was already busy talking to two girls that look around his age. James nudged her gentle, and pointed to the exact spot she was looking.

"Nothing to worry about, eh? I told you…" he began with a smirk, but Lily silenced him with a nudge of her own. 

Lily sighed contently and grabbed James' hand. This reminded her of her own days here. It had almost been the best day of the year for her – finally getting away from two months of Petunia. She shuddered lightly. She didn't want to think anymore of the Dursley's then she had too.

A shriek from directly behind her brought her out of her gloomy mood, and she was just about to spin around wand ready – when she recognized it. A big smile crept onto her face, ah the memories. That exact way of delighted screaming could only belong to one person. She turned around, knowing even before she had set eyes on the person who it was.

"LILY EVANS?!" a woman in her early thirties screamed, before enveloping Lily in a bone shattering hug. When she finally pulled away she was smiling like her face was frozen that way. James, who had been talking to an old friend from a Quidditch camp, had also turned around at this point.

"Oh Merlin, I can't believe I would see you here – after all those years!"

Lily still smiled. "Hi Evelyn. It's so good to see you too…" she said, followed by another hug. "What have you been up to… oh… the last thirteen years?" 

"Well… A lot of things really" Evelyn said completely ignoring the sarcasm, looking thoughtful. "Well I got married to Michael Patil, you know that guy from Ravenclaw, and we have two girls together – they are starting Hogwarts today – and three years ago we moved to Ireland, but now we moved back – and life is always better here, right?" she paused only for air.

"And two months ago I got… Ohhh… Hi James!" she stopped completely this time, after realizing that James was here too. A tiny blush crept to her chins.

Lily rolled her eyes, noticing that HER husband looked very uncomfortable. Evelyn had been one of the 'James-and-Sirius-are-the-cutest-and-hottest-guys-on-earth" type of girl back at Hogwarts – but thankfully she had come around during sixth year and she and Lily had become friends.

"Yeah -- Yeah Evelyn… James is still here, and we are still MARRIED!" Lily said before James could reply, emphasizing the word 'married' as much as she could. Evelyn blushed a deep crimson – and started mumbling incoherently.

Just then Sirius appeared from behind putting his arms around James and Lily's shoulders. He looked happy, almost as if in a trance.

"Ah the station…" Sirius began, wiping an imaginary tear away. "Such fond memories!" He said with a snobbish accent – striking his goatee, looking thoughtful, before being silenced by a shark elbow in the ribs from Lily. James just shook his head. Evelyn looked like she had seen a ghost, again – but this time it faded quicker, only to be replaced by a doubting frown.

"Sirius?! Why are you here today? Don't tell me you are married and…"

"No I'm not married – I'm here to see of… Harry!" Sirius said - a ghost of a nervous sweat crossed his face. But he quickly regained. "I'm his godfather you know…"

Evelyn seemed satisfied with the answer, at least for now – but if anything Lily could remember about Evelyn Patil, formerly Evelyn Marshall – it was that she was an expert on gossip and she never forgot a thing. When, or if, the met again she would have a whole line full of new questions. Lily was actually shocked that she had only been asked a few questions so far.

"Oh so you are here with Harry…" she leaned in a turned her voice down to a whisper. "How is he handling being famous?"

*** * ***

"Come on, grab your stuff – my brother is already waiting for us!"

"You have a brother?"

"Sure – a twin actually. Not that we look alike or anything. He's starting today too, and he promised me he would save us a compartment."

Harry looked over his shoulder to where his parents were; Sirius had arrived. He caught his mother's eye and made a gesture with his head to signal that he would wait for them on the other side. She nodded and whispered something in his father's ear. Harry turned and was about to follow Andi, who had already walked through, when someone put a heavy hand on his shoulder.

Harry panicked and he whipped around, wand held high. He breathed a sigh of relief when the smiling face of his godfather welcomed him. He looked at the wand and raised an eyebrow, which made Harry smile apologizing and put it away. For a second he wondered how Sirius could have made his way through a thousand people crowd in a matter of second – but in his godfather's case you didn't always want to know.

"Getting a bit paranoid these days aren't we?" Sirius said. A smirk suddenly crept across his face, and he leaned in close to Harry. His voice lowered to a whisper. "Who was that girl you talked to before?"

Harry couldn't help but get a little red in the cheeks from embarrassment. And as every eleven year old boy caught in the presence of a girl would do; he played dumb.

"What girl?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, and shook his head. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, and shook his head lightly. "Oh Harry… How many times have I not heard those exact words out of Moony's mouth! He would never tell us when he liked a girl." He paused for a moment, possibly just for air. "I even heard it from Prongs once too…"

Sirius stopped, smiled and the laughed – it was obviously a fond memory. Harry lifted an eyebrow, but his godfather just shrugged it of. "I'll tell you some other time…"

Harry's face fell a bit, but it quickly lighted up again, as he remembered that he could just ask his dad for the story. _He'll tell me…_

"But anyway, WHO was that girl? I only saw her briefly through the crowd…" he continued to whisper. Harry gave Sirius his most puzzled look, hoping it would discourage him – but no luck. 

"Harry – you are my godson and I love you, but I swear I will hex you so close to being a pink rabbit, if you don't tell me anything." Sirius said, a jokingly smile played across his face. Even so, Harry didn't fell like taking any chances. 

 "It was just a girl I met in Diagon Alley. She said she have saved me a seat…"

"Uhhh…." Sirius whistled, cutting in. "You and a girl all alone in a compartment!" His voice had now chanced to a sickly dreamy, implying voice. Harry's temper was rising. Sirius spotted this quickly though and backed of.

"Oww… There goes that red-haired temper again. I still don't know why you bother coloring it!"

Two minutes later Harry finally caught Sirius and gave him a well deserved punch. And then another one for the red-hair joke.

"Ok… ok, you can tell me who she is at Christmas! But you know I will find out eventually." Sirius said, his hands held high in mock defeat. He looked around and straitened his robes. Then a sad smile crept across his.

"I have to go now – Auror stuff – so I just wanted to say goodbye before you went through! Remember: If I don't see at least one owl carrying a letter saying that you have landed yourself a detention because of a prank, I will be very disappointed."

He grabbed Harry and drew him in, enveloping him in a big bear (or in Sirius' case; a dog) hug. 

"I'm gonna miss you… But we will see each other soon I promise." He said with a strange, very serious voice. "And remember – and this goes for all your years at Hogwarts – there are some things that you can't ask your parents, but you can always ask me. Ok?"

Another bone shattering hug and his was gone.

Harry was left only a second to wonder before his parents showed up behind him and they all went through.

*** * ***

"Hey… Who's that girl Harry's is with?" Sirius suddenly said, interrupting the conversation – which he obviously hadn't been listening too. 

'_Oh boy, here we go! I knew Sirius would try to 'teach Harry some moves' – but he could at least have waited till fourth year or something like that.' _Lily thought._ No use in him being all "Sirius and James fifth year"-like at his first year. No, what am I thinking – he has after all inherited some of my perfect sense.'_

Lily giggled out loud at her own thoughts just as Harry turned around, caught her eye, and made an "I'll-be-waiting-on-the-other-side" motion with his head.

"What are you laughing about?" James asked, looking a bit puzzled since the conversation had been kind of dull at the end. 

"Oh nothing it's just…." She began her reply but then she became silent. Her mouth hung wide open as her hands slowly moved to the side of her head in a picture perfect "I don't believe it" face!

A shriek even Evelyn couldn't produce escaped Lily's lips, making James jump back in fright. What was going on – was she possessed…again?

"RIA?!" Lily shouted. "MARIA WINTERS?" Lily began running towards an unknown person in the crowd, as said person slowly turned eyes wide as well. 

"Lily…?"

Two minutes later, the two grown up women were still giggling and speaking at the same time – their conversation completely topic-less. The seemed more like two fifteen year old teenage girls who hadn't seen each other all summer and now had too catch up. Actually this wasn't as far from the truth as one could imagine.

James, who had caught up with Lily seconds before, fearing that it had been her temper that had gotten the better of her. He was now standing a little of, with a clueless expression on his face.

The ramblings of the two girls had finally died down. People in the vicinity breathed a sigh of relief. Lily and the one she had shouted at, a medium height, black haired witch turned to James. 

"So James… Not as happy to see me as Lily is I suppose!"

James mumbled something incoherently.

"What's that?" Maria asked, a grin on her face showing that she had heard every word. But nothing having it repeated.

"I said… It's good to see you Ria!"

Surprisingly, most of all to James – Maria closed in and hugged him like he was an old friend. James hugged back, surprised – after all they had not always been good friends. Back in fifth year they had actually been enemies when Maria did everything she could to stop Lily from going on a date with James. Luckily she had come around sometime during their sixth year and he remembered that she had at one point actually helped him "win over Lily"!

James smiled – maybe she could be counted as an old friend.

Maria noticed his face changing attitude every few seconds. "Ahh… Come on James, your still not angry with the speech at the wedding are you?"

Then again – maybe she couldn't.

A warning smile to all who knew, crept across James' face as he searched for his wand. The two women were already walking towards the semi-solid wall that lead to the station.

"We have so much to catch up…" Ria squealed, totally out of character.

*** * ***

"Where can they be?" Harry mumbled to himself, getting quite annoyed with his ever slow parents. Truthfully he was getting a bit worried too.

Andi turned to him and smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry about it – from what I'we heard your mum and dad can handle themselves!"

Harry opened his mouth to agree, but stopped. How did she know about his parents? He just met her a week ago and they didn't even exchange last names.

"How did –"

"Oh there he is. Hey Orio… Over here!"

A boy – standing some twenty feet away with a searching look on his face – turned towards the two and walk towards them with a confident smile. He was just about Harry's height with dark, almost bluish hair. He walked like he owned the place, never taking his eyes of Harry and Andi. Surprisingly he dropped the cocky grin, and extended his hand to Harry- who shook it, frowning all the same. 

"Harry Potter..." he nodded, smiling like Christmas had come early. "You and me…" and then he laughed, starling a nearby red-haired woman and her two kids. He shook his head, still smiling big. "Hogwarts won't know what hit them!"

 *** * * * ***

Ok I know I promised to have it out earlier but I just can't do this fast enough. So every two weeks would be a good outline for the rest, but you never know – I might surprise you. This was the last of the introduction chapters… The good stuff will soon begin.

Just read my own first chapter again today – it's gotta be the best I have ever written! Go me… :D 

And remember: This is gonna be an epic (which is my term for a very very long story) All the years (not as long as the HP books – and when I'm done with this I think about writing "Prelude to Legend"! Hope you can stay hungry…

**Responds to reviewers of earlier chapter:**  
Logical Raven - Don't worry or should i say worry - it wont all be peaches and pie for Harry but dont you think he deserves some happiness - atleast when he is a child?   
:: Cho 24/7 - Well i took your advice! Here is more! :) ::   
Holydak1 - I don't really know about that, depends on what the Readers want i guess   
:: CyberdogZ - Yeah yeah whatever! :) There is ofcourse a reason why i haven't told everything about the "change of fate"! Little bits of info will be dropped once in a while, but there are generally going to be a lit of unanswered questions. SOme will be answered later in tehs story, some will be answered in Prelude to Legend (whenever that one showes up! :)   
:: Chibi Plotu - Thanks a lot! I try to write my best but obviously i wont outdoo the prologue for a while, that one took over three weeks because i kept getting new ideas! Let's see how you like Andi's personality when we get there!   
:: Hippyman69 - I plan to dedicate a chapter to you at a later pojt but since some of your reviews have been wack (no offense) i think i will wait a while. Hopåe it's okay! :)   
:: kitsu black & Anaxandra & hp4all & LZSHPR - Thanks all! And like i said above - this is gonna be an epic, you cant get everything at once! :D Hope you like the new chapter!   
:: Erica Lea T - Best AU ever? Wow that's praise if i ever seen it! Thanks a lot, it means a lot to me... Different houses eh? Wait and see, is all i can tell ya! If you have some interesting ideas for Ron and hermione - let me know okay? 

Thanks too all my reviewers… love you all! All of you who read this would you please review this chapter – if only so that I can see how many readers I actually have. Thx


	6. Train of events!

**LEGEND REWRITTEN **by JKReviewer

**Chapter five – Train of events!**

A/N: This chapter has been updated and is now a bit longer and includes the whole train ride! Hope you like…

"Uhh… I still don't know how you know my name…" Harry asked Orion, still not having gotten a real answer out of him.

"Hmm… what?"  He responded, eyes darting around. Avoiding the question it seemed.

"I said how…" 

"Come on guys, this one is free!"

"Keen observation Sis! Really, you should be a Seeker…"

"Shut up – at least I found a compartment without manic giggling girls… "

Harry stared dumfounded at the two siblings, and their heated sarcasm filled discussion about something as stupid as an empty compartment.  He ran a hand through his hair, still bewildered by the crazy things these two had accomplished since he first met them. And considering that he had only known them for about twenty minutes that was saying something.

"Your just mad because one of them thought I looked cute…" Orion responded, not really sounding like he himself thought it was a good argument.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Please…" she huffed. "Look at me, I'm a blond little bimbo…" she continued in a mock high pinched voice. "Uhh… A boy actually came to my compartment oh I'm so happy…" She was now fluttering her eyelashes and making faces. 

'_She actually looks quite cute when she does that' _Harry thought, briefly before shaking the rather strange thought from his mind. Cute? Harry shuddered involuntarily.

"Shut up _Andromeda_!" Orion yelled back, using his sister's full name just to annoy her. And he succeeded.

Andy whipped out her wand it a blink of an eye – sending her twin a stare too cold for the grave. Her brother had obviously sensed this coming and he too took duel position, wand held high. 

Harry didn't even have time to admire their swiftness as he drew his own. He had to break this up before they hexed each other.

Before he even muttered a word the two turned on him with odd looks on their faces. All of the sudden they seemed completely relaxed as if they had been reading a book for the last five minutes, instead of yelling each others heads of. '_What's going on here?'_

"What's with the face and the wand mate?" Orion asked, slight amusement evident in his voice. A small smile was playing on his face.

Suddenly Andy burst out laughing. Harry actually took a step back. Sure these two seemed nice enough, but lets face it he didn't know them. And right now they were acting like maniacs.

"Don't worry about it Harry…" Orion continued, moving close to Andy placing his arm around her shoulders. They smiled. 

"Yeah don't worry… We do this all the time!" Andy explained shrugging. "I guess it's a brother / sister thing…"

Ten minutes later, as they had finally settled down in the empty compartment and after a long speech on sibling life – Harry finally couldn't fight his curiousness.

"How come you guys knew who I was before we even spoke?" he blurted out. 

Orion, who sat next to him turned and faced him with a strange smile. Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Andy do the same thing from the other side of the table.

"Everyone knows the famous Harry Potter…" Orion started in a mock shocked voice.

"The slayer of evil, the bane of the dark, the champion of light, the…"

"Yeah yeah… Knock it of!" Harry snapped, his ears burning with embarrassment. He hated when people did that. Turned him into something he wasn't, for something he couldn't even remember. 

"I don't really like to talk about it…"

The twins smiled sadly and nodded. Although they of course wanted to know all about Harry, now as they were so persistent to be his friends, they realized that this weren't really the time.

Nervous silence had fallen upon their compartment and neither spoke a word for several minutes. Until,

"Hey guys… We got to plan the prank!" Orion suddenly remarked. He rose from his seat and started frantically searching through his stuff. 

Harry turned to Andy expecting an explanation or similar, but instead saw her eyes look like Christmas candles. Then she too began searching for through her bag, throwing out random things. 

"Eh guys… wha…" 

But he didn't finish as a heavy brown leather bag hid him square on the nose and he fell as long as he was.

"Uh… Sorry 'bout that Harry!" Orion quickly apologized, removing the bag and placing it on the table with the other stuff they had found.

Orion extended a hand to Harry and helped him of the floor, giving an apologetic shrug. Harry readjusted his glasses, and for the first time he got a real good look at all the stuff the twins had brought forth.

Everything from strange glass balls filled with some sort of mysterious liquid to parchments draw drew their own sketches. There were vials and potions, near invisible robes, a very orange frog, some sort of gum and a half-eaten chocolate frog.

"Ups… Forget where I put that!" Orion exclaimed, quickly stuffing the rest of the frog in his mouth.

"Eww… bro that's just disgusting!"  Andy said, giving her brother a disapproving look that just made him shrug and smile. 

"Anyway, Harry – this is "the Winter Twin's ultimate Prank Gear", we just call it Winter T.U.P but I guess we have to change that now when you are with us!" She went into a thoughtful trance moment and Harry seized his opportunity. 

"Why are you the Winter twins? Were you born in January?" He asked confused, causing Andy to instantly go into a fit a giggles.

"No silly, Winter is our last name!" they answered in unison, causing them to laugh even more. Even Harry had to laugh at his own lack of knowledge of his new friends.  

Ten minutes later, when they had finally pulled themselves together, and after Andy had bought them some lunch from the food trolley they settled down at the table.

"Ok… We need a big prank… and I don't mean big like an elephant, no I mean big… huge… spectacular…  amazing…" 

"Yeah yeah sis, I think we get it!"

Harry just smiled. For some strange reason he had always thought that he was the only one into pranks, and suddenly out of the blue comes two people, pranksters at heart – and visions beyond the possible. 

"So, got any ideas Harry?"

Another type of smile crept on the young boy with glasses face. A very mischievous smile that was so unlike his happy boyish features - yet seemed to suit him perfectly.

"Well, I was thinking something with color!"

* * *

"Okay… The plan is DONE!" Orion exclaimed as he rubbed his hands and smiled menacingly. Suddenly he started laughing with a fake, deep hollow laughter.

It took several minutes of odd stares to stop him, and even then he was still chuckling. He whipped the laughter tears from his eyes and looked up – a happy, content smile on his face.

"Eh… Bro! What in Merlin's name was that?" Andy questioned, voicing Harry's thoughts.

Orion just stared at them as if they had grown a troll head on their shoulder. Then he gasped in mock surprise. 

"You mean you don't know the secret plan laugh?" he exclaimed in horror, and leaned really close to Harry – staring him straight in the eyes. Harry began laughing, and he could see Orion had a hard time keeping his face straight. Then he laughed too.

Besides them Andy was shaking her head disapprovingly, rolling her eyes. "Honestly Ori, sometimes you scare me more than that horrible picture of uncle's!"

Orion stopped laughing immediately, biting his lower lip – trembling it, pretending to be crying. "Now sis… that's just mean you…"

The door to their compartment suddenly opened, and all eyes were suddenly on a pale faced boy with blond sleek hair, flanked by two very big and very dumb looking boys. 

The blond boy with the arrogant smile on his face stepped in, uninvited, and for some reason his presence made Harry close his hands around his wand in his back pocket. It was his attitude you could call it – as if he owned the place or something. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Orion do the same thing. _Calm down Harry!_ He thought to himself. _Maybe they just want to say hallo…_

But even as he thought it, it sounded … well, not right.

"Who are you?" Andy questioned as rude as possible, breaking the silence.

Harry turned to see that she too had her wand ready. In the back of his mind, and even though he himself had it ready, he wondered why they would be so battle ready. He saw a small smile forming at the ends of Andy lips, and Orion was grinning openly. 

_Then again, maybe they were just like that…_ Harry thought, and then corrected it. _Then again, maybe WE are just like that…_

For some reason, for the first time he felt like he actually 'belonged' with someone besides his family. Maybe he had friends. Maybe.

The thought alone made him smile, and the pale boy was now facing three crazy smiling 'maniacs'!

Although it seemed to effect him a little that they all smiled strangely, he quickly recovered and returned his snobbish face to neutral.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter…" he glanced briefly at Orion, and then focused his un-friendly gaze on Harry. "I was told that he was in this compartment…"

Orion made a strange dog like growling noise, like a dog do when it faces someone it doesn't like. If the blond kid heard it, he made no move to show it.

"I'm Harry Potter…" Harry finally said, hoping to ease some of the tension. The blond kid put on a fake smile, and extended his hand slowly. As if it was actually something he didn't do often and that Harry should feel gracious for it.

 "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!" he stated sounding real proud. Orion snorted loudly and looking on the edge of laughing out loud. Draco made a sneering face, and shifted his attention towards Orion.

"You think it's funny do you…"

Suddenly Harry had the greatest feeling of Deja-vu. Like all of this had happened before. His mind swam around, and he began to feel a bit dizzy. _What was this?_

And then, as quickly as it had come it was gone. No-one seemed to have noticed and Harry turned his attention back towards the blond boy and his goons.

"Well, I didn't come here to argue with inferior wizard-kind!" he stated loudly, making Andy grip her wand to tight for comfort. Draco ignored her and put the fake smile back on as he turned to face Harry's once again.

"Come with me Harry… You don't need to spend time with these losers. I can show you your real friends! Me for one…"

Harry gave his hand a disgusted look. He backed away a few steps.

"I can find my own good friends without your help…"

Anger flashed in the Draco's eyes, and some voice at the back of Harry's head told him that he had just made his first enemy. 

"You'll regret that, you..."

"_Scalecio__"_

A flash of light erupted from Harry's right, and he jumped back not knowing what happened. He opened his half closed eyes full, and gasped at the sight. Malfoy's skin was slowly turning into green, nasty scales.

Harry began laughing, and he moved closer to the twins.

"Never have seen a _snake_ without scales before… I just did him a favour!" Orion said between laughs, still focusing his wand on Mafloy, talking as if he wasn't there at all.

"Now that you mention it brother… Don't snakes have some sort of tail?"

Another flash and a big green tail placed it self at the 'end' of Draco Malfoy!"

He looked positively vivid with anger now and he went for his wand himself. But Harry was faster. A third flash and the before so arrogantly looking boy, mostly resembled a drunk now – as Harry's _Jelly Legs Jinx_ took effect!

"You'll regret this – I swear you will…" Malfoy roared as loud as he could while his goons carried him away.

Harry and the twins, laughed harder than ever. Their first prank – together. Harry had never been more happy in his life.

* * *

Hours later the three were still discussing their first act of mischief. Even though what they had done might have seemed cruel to some, they were soaring. Every time one of them would mention their piece of the artwork they would laugh and take turns to come up with ideas for the next encounter with "The Malfoy git" (as Andy had named him!) 

Orion was currently in the middle of explaining a very unrealistic idea.

"…and then if the purple pig grabs his clothes and jump out the window we could have a fire-fairy light his hair with a wax candle, and…" but that was all he managed to get out, before being finally silenced by a chocolate frog thrown directly into his open mouth.

"If I didn't know you were already of your rocker bro I would have been scared…" Andi said shaking her head disapprovingly, before turning to Harry, smiling. "Nice throw there Harry…" she laughed. "You may finally have found a way to shut _him_ up!" she continued, pointing her finger at Orion.

Harry smiled. It felt nice being complimented by someone other than his mother and father and uncles. It tingled in his fingers, and he couldn't wait to actually get to school. He would show them all how good he was. What he could do. He smiled even wider. Secretly he had been studying some of his mothers and fathers books, charms and transfiguration, and had even practised a few. Most of them he could of course not do, he didn't know the theory or in most cases – the wand movements – the book only listed incantations. But he had got some of them right, earlier was his proof. He would make them proud, he would. Mom and Dad. Real proud.

"Only because it's food sis, only because it's food!" Orion suddenly said after having finished his frog, bringing him back. Andi rolled eyes, trying to look annoyed. 

The compartment feel into silence after that and Harry, who hadn't exactly grown up in the wizardry world, took some time of to check out all the strange gadgets that the twins possessed. Their sure were a lot. Andi was reading a book and Orion was trying to get the last chocolate frog to dance, without luck.

And then, all too soon Harry could feel the train slowing down. But, as he told himself – this was just the first adventure of many more, hopefully to come. Just this morning he had been afraid that he wouldn't have any real friends at all. Now, as he looked around, he realised that he might just be in luck. No, scratch that – he thought and smiled. In fantastic luck.

* * * * *

Ok I know this was a really short chapter and it has taken me a month to get out but I have been really stressed, turning 18 and all… Thanks to Unicorn12 for the encouraging email…

And thanks to all my other reviewers! I will have an update for this chapter up soon – I just have to get this of my chest before I can continue!

I will respond to your reviews in the update too… Thanks all!

**Logical Raven** – I'm glad you liked it! You know I live to please you… :) The question you have to ask is… what was it really that Remus did in the past! This will of course not be revealed just now, but when it will I hope you like it! And Harry was still the "vanquisher of Voldemort" it just wasn't because his mother "died" for him! Hope you keep reading! 

**Kitsu**** Black** – Maybe, maybe not! We will see about that… but they will be coming back, and maybe they will be clues…. Uhh so many maybe's!

**Athenakitty** – Yea were indeed. What you must consider is that Harry now didn't have the same past so everything could be different!

**CybderdogZ**** – **I will mate… And to answer your question! Read on… :D

A/N: Remember that since Harry's parents are alive and Sirius is not in prison, they could have affected lives of a lot of people over the ten years! Only those who have not in any way been in contact with them will be exactly canon! This is a canon Au after all… :D

Jkreviewer

Discalimer: J.K.ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING


	7. First Year: Hogwarts Welcome

**LEGEND REWRITTEN **by JKReviewer

**Chapter 6 – Hogwarts welcome **

"We need a name…" Orion suddenly exclaimed, looking very serious. Andy gave him a quick look, but then turned away and shook her head.

"A name for what?"  Harry finally said, voicing his curiousness. Even though he was getting a bit used to the strange things these two did, they were always amusing.

He gave Orion a curved smile and lifted an eyebrow urging him to continue.

"He means a name for us!" Andy cut her brother of. "A name for our prankster group…" she continued, rolling her eyes.

"Ahhh… Come of it sis!" Orion said jumping over to her, putting his arm around her – giving her a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead ("eeewwww!"). "You know you love me – and you want just as much to do with this soon-to-be-famous-group as I do!"

He sat back, a thoughtful smile on his face.

"What about the… Swarauders?" he tried, earning very weird stares from Harry and Andy. "You know… after the famous Marauders?"

Andy sighed. "Bro, let me and Harry handle the name okay?" she patted him on the head, patronizing him.

"But…"

"WE will handle it! Sorry bro…" she said, considering something it appeared. "But you can come up with out motto?"

"We need a motto?" Harry inquired.

"Good idea sis… Ok let's see!" he sat down again, ignoring Harry's question. Or maybe he just didn't hear it. "Something that… describes us! You know?"

Harry gave him a funny look and shrugged. "We don't really know each other that well do we?"

"Nonsense Potter… Okay now!" Orion clasped his hands together. "What are we about? Pranks?"

"Mischeif?" Harry broke in.

"Yeah that's good Harry. Mischief and… and…" Orion tried, eventually looking at his sister for help.

"What?" she said. "It isn't all about pranks you know. I want to be the best at transfiguration… And didn't you always say that Defence against the Dark Art 'would be yours'?"

Orion nodded slowly. He actually looked somber for a few seconds. Harry was shocked. "Yeah – we are gonna be the best there is. Right Harry?" His face lit up again.

Harry nodded. "Yeah… the best!" he whispered more to himself than anyone else. He had always wanted to be the best – to show people what he could do. Somehow he felt that people expected so much of him, and not only because of that stupid scar. His parents were brilliant – and so was uncle Remus and Sirius. He had to be good. A light suddenly flicked in his head.

"Mastery?"

The other two looked at him, frowns on their faces. Harry smiled. "Mischief and Mastery?"

The other two nodded and smiled. "Mischief and Mastery it is. Now about that name… What about… The Barauders!?"

Andy groaned.

*

As all the first years tried to make it out of the door at the same time, there were of course a lot of pushed and moving your way forward. Harry lost sight of Orion and Andy as he allowed a young brown haired girl to come out before him. She blushed when she looked at him, and mumbled a quiet 'thanks'!

"Firs-years, firs-years… over 'ere!" a booming voice greeted them as they stood at the station. The largest man Harry had ever seen stood before them, and a few of the girls actually covered and walked back. But then, as he smiled – Harry recognized the giant. 

"Hagrid! Hagrid!" he called and the Gamekeeper found the voice and waved at him. A smiloe hidden behind the massive beard.

"See ya later 'arry. Find ye-self a boat to the castle!" He pointed towards twenty or so lantern lit boats at the bank of a great lake. Harry nodded and walked alongside two others towards the nearest boat.

He took one look around to see if he recognized anyone, but still no sight of either of the twins.

Harry sat down in the boat quietly, trying his best not to get it too much out of balance – all the while searching for his friends. They had to be somewhere…

He was so caught up in his search that when the bots actually started moving, he hadn't even noticed that other first years had taken the vacant seats besides him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that they were all looking at him with curious frowns on their faces. But as soon as he turned to face them, they looked away. All except one.

The boy had really noticeable red hair, a lot of freckles and was currently watching Harry with a strange look through his slightly narrowed eyes. Harry titled his head and challenged his stare a bit – he hated it when people looked at him like that. Like they tried to figure out, if he would throw a curse at them at the next blink of an eye, or something like that.

"Are you Harry Potter?" the boy suddenly blurted out, and the boat made a large shift and a splash – as the other two boys turned back to looking at Harry. 

The next long moments were spent in complete silence. Harry sighed. He knew this would come. His entire life he had walked a line between wanting to know a lot of people while not able to, and wanting to be left unknown and alone. But, he reasoned with himself – it's the good Bertie's multi-flavour beans with the bad ones.

"Yeah I am…" Harry said slowly, ignoring the gasp from the other two boys. Silence fell on the boat, and he was thankful for it. Harry sighed, but then breath caught in his throat as the boats rounded a cliff and Hogwarts finally came into view.

Harry didn't even realize it, but he stood up in the boat, making the other three shout. A strange tinkling ran down his spine, and he shuddered with a smile. 

"_Hogwarts…"_ he whispered to the wind, his eyes glowing like Christmas Eve. His smiled widened, and he would have jumped in and swam to the shore if he had thought he could do it faster than the boats.

The castle was huge, even bigger than he had thought. It seemed to radiate majesty and power – and for a moment Harry was sure it glowed a bright blue. 

He shook his head and sat down again, the smile never leaving his face. Somehow just seeing the place which had been the core of his bedtime stories for years, vanquished every drop of nervousness – every sparkle of irritation. 

The other kids so feel this as well if there loud sighs were any indication, and the two who had been too afraid to look at him was now facing him again.

No-one said anything and the silence from before returned to the boat. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes discreetly. It was all up to him then…

"And you are?" he said as polite as possible, looking at them in turn. The two blond boys looked at each other and then at the red-head as if he were their leader. Obviously they were waiting for him to say something first.

The red haired boy didn't notice. Instead he had extended his hand, and smiled a bit. 

"I'm Ron Weasley…"

*

Ten minutes later as the boat pulled in Harry was still trying to digest all the info he had gotten in just such a short time. After the initial breaking of the ice, it had been information overload.

The two blond boys were named Terry Boot and Ernie Macmillan and, surprisingly Harry thought, was actually quite happy to give out information about themselves. So was Ron or Ronald as his real name was. He had five brothers, all older and a little sister who would be starting next year. The boat had reached the shores in the middle of Ron's description of his older brother Charlie's life.

"And then a dragon appeared out of nowhere and…"

Suddenly Ron became quite, and so did everyone else. Harry looked to the stairs of the castle, which they had finally reached. A very strict looking old witch stood at the top of the stairs before they huge door to the castle.

She surveyed the students with a strange small smile tucking at the of her mouth as she set her eyes on Harry, but when he looked again it was gone. Maybe it was just his imagination.

"Welcome first years… I am Deputy Headmaster Professor Minerva McGonagall. Follow me if you please!" she said in a calm yet powerful voice, making sure everyone heard before she turned and led the students into a small chamber by what, Harry guessed from the voices, must be the Great Hall. 

He couldn't be sure, but Harry was almost positive he could feel a strange warmth spreading through his veins the second he set foot inside. Maybe it was just a warming spell he thought.

He looked around him and noticed that he had somehow lost Ron, but instead Orion had just made his way over to him, giving him a poke in the ribs as an indication. He was about to whisper something, but Professor McGonagall beat him too it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts…" she began. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

Then she went on to talk about the different houses that they could be sorted in, but Harry already knew those. And he also knew that there was only one house he wanted to be in. 

"…your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points…" McGonagall continued, but Harry didn't get the rest as Orion had leaned close, demanding his attention.

"Which one you think we will do more? Points gaining or rule breaking?" he whispered, the amusement evident in his voice. Harry found himself smiling. 

"_Both!"_ he whispered back. "Mischief and Mastery!"

"Mischief and Mastery!" Orion whispered back and retreated.

 Diagonally in front of him, he could see Andy giving him a discreet thumbs-up before returning to looking at McGonagall.

"I shall return when we are ready for you…" McGonagall ended her speech. "Please be quite!"

A great murmur broke out amongst the students. Some whispering excitedly, some looking very frightened. A young brown haired boy next to Harry looked close to a breakdown.

Harry smiled at him, and the boy tried smiling back. The boy wasn't as tall as Harry, maybe a few inches shorter – and his light greyish blue eyes darted around for a few seconds before stopping back on Harry.

"Sorry to bother you… but do you know how they sort people in to houses?" he began in a quiet voice. He looked really frightened. "I heard some of the other students talk about a test… and that guy over there…" he pointed at a red-haired boy Harry recognized as Ron. "…he told me his brothers said we should fight a troll!"

Harry laughed softly, still smiling. He moved closer to the boy and said in a hushed voice. "Don't worry about it. I am sure it is nothing like that." Harry shrugged. "My parents always just told me to be myself when they day came… but they never actually said what it was. _A surprise…_"

This seemed to cheer the boy up a bit, but he still didn't seem entirely convinced. He looked around again, eyeing Orion strangely for a second. Harry wasn't surprised. Out of the whole lot of first years, only he and the Malfoy kid, who was now back to normal – looked completely calm and fearless. Harry chuckled inwardly.

"I take it you are a… a full-blood wizard then…" he began and then stopped. The door to the Great Hall had opened and Professor McGonagall had reappeared.

"Move along now…" she said sharply. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin!"

The first years formed a line quickly. Harry had Orion before him and the nervous boy from before just behind him, as they all walked through a set of double-doors after the professor.

Harry gasped at what his eyes was showing him. Never had he imagined a place as spectacular as this. The Hall was huge without comparison, thousands of candles floating freely in mid-air – and the ceiling. Harry opened his mouth without wanting to and just stared. It was like it wasn't even there; the night sky in all is glamour lay freely before his eyes.

The boy behind him gave him a slight nudge making him move again so he wouldn't create a hole in the line.

Around him was four huge tables, one for each house he guessed. And at the end was the high table, probably the teachers table he judged from the people sitting there. His stomach gave a great jump as he saw Albus Dumbledore smiling at him. Harry had met him many times of course, sometimes he even attended his birthdays – but it was still strange that the most powerful wizard alive was that _close_!

Harry managed a nervous smile back

The butterflies in his stomach had multiplied by a thousandth in a matter of thirty seconds since he entered the hall, and even though he had been looking forward to this moment all his life – he was dreading what was to come. To say it plainly – he was bloody nervous.

At the front Professor McGonagall had just placed a very old hat at a small four legged stool, before walking away. Every one of the already enlisted students was looking at the hat with great interest so Harry did so too.

Suddenly a crack in the hat seemed to open and it began to sing:

_'__Oh you may not think me pretty,   
But don't judge on what you see,   
I'll eat myself if you can find   
A smarter hat than me.   
You can keep your bowlers black,   
Your top hats sleek and tall,   
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat   
And I can cap them all.   
There's nothing hidden in your head   
The Sorting Hat can't see,   
So try me on and I will tell you   
Where you ought to be.   
You might belong in Gryffindor,   
Where dwell the brave at heart,   
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry   
Set Gryffindors apart;   
You might belong in Hufflepuff,   
Where they are just and loyal,   
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true   
And unafraid of toil;   
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,   
If you've a ready mind,   
Where those of wit and learning,   
Will always find their kind;   
Or perhaps in Slytherin   
You'll make your real friends,   
Those cunning folks use any means   
To achieve their ends.   
So put me on! Don't be afraid!   
And don't get in a flap!   
You're in safe hands(though I have none)   
For I'm a Thinking Cap!'_

Everyone cheered as the song ended, and Harry wasn't sure whether it was because of the song or because it ended. Still though, he sighed a breath of relief. All he had to do was wear an old hat… That should be do-able. He hoped.

More sighs could be heard from the group of students, and a quite murmur broke out. But as Professor McGonagall strode forwards with a large scroll everyone went quite again.

"When I call your name you will put on the hat, sit on the stool to be sorted… Abbott, Hannah"

A girl with blond pig-tails stumbled forwards, sat down on the chair and pulled on the hat. It was way to be big for her and almost covered her eys. There was a brief, maybe only seconds long pause before…

"HUFFLEPUFF" 

The girl blushed pink and made her way towards the encoring Hufflepuff table, where she sat down to congratulations and pats on the back.

"Anderson, Evan"

A deep intake of breath just behind Harry told him the name of the boy from before. Slowly, looking sickly pale – he emerged from the line. He looked to Harry for a brief second who forced a smile. "Don't worry mate!" Orion whispered as he walked by and the boys footsteps quickened a bit. He pulled on the hat and for two long minutes nothing happened. 

Evan looked like he was talking to himself from time to time, and Harry was beginning to think the hat might have broken down until,

"GRYFFINDOR"

The table on the far left exploded with cheers as the first of the new ones joined their ranks. Evan still looked very pale but a small smile was on his lips now. Somehow that comforted Harry a bit.

The list when on and on, Harry only recognizing a few from the boat as Terry Boot went to Ravenclaw and Ernie Macmillan went to Hufflepuff. Vaguely he thought he recognized a 'Granger, Hermione' as she sat down at the Gryffindor table besides Evan, but he wasn't sure.

The nasty bugger, Malfoy looked very please as the hat sent him to Slytherin before it even touched his head. Hopefully Harry wouldn't go there. He shivered.

Finally, after 'Perks, Sally-Anne' had been placed, McGonagall read: "Potter, Harry"

Suddenly all the attention in the Great Hall turned to him, and everyone was whispering to the one besides them "_The_ Harry Potter...?", "Look, I think I can see the scar…" and all sorts of bits of conversation reached Harry's ears.

All he wanted was to get this over with, and he forced his feet to walk towards the stool. One of the teachers, a black haired mean looking one, was eyeing him with great disgust. Harry already knew who that was.

He sat down and picked up the hat, slowly placing it on his head. A small voice spoke quietly in his ear.

"Hmm… Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of talent, powerful yes – and a deep sense of courage and loyalty. And a mischievous mind, I see plans and schemes in your future young Mister Potter. Ahh yes… and a thirst to prove that you belong, were to put you…" it wondered. Harry clenched his fists and whispered to himself. "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin – put me in Gryffindor!"

"Gryffindor, you say. Well, you certainly belong there – but you could be great in Slytherin too. Are you sure – well then all I can say is… GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry received the loudest applause yet, and two twin boys who looked an awful lot like Ron was doing some sort of victory dance.

Everyone wanted to congratulate Harry as he sat down, but his attention was quickly brought back to the sorting. He crossed his fingers in pure habit after 'Weasley, Ronald' was sorted into Gryffindor. It was Andy's turn.

For long moments, nothing happened. Andy was actually smiling, and for a short moment she turned her head slightly and looked Harry in the eyes. Then, all of the sudden the hat yelled: "RAVENCLAW".

The blue colored table cheered loudly as Andy confidently took a place bsides Terry from the boat. 

Harry was a little sad to see Andy depart to the neighboring table, but at least he could still hope that Orion would join him in the house of the lion.

"Winters, Orion" McGonagall read, and Harry noticed she gave Orion a strange look as he confidently walked to the stool, putting the hat on. Like it had happened with Malfoy, the hat answered only a second after touching his head – but this time the answer was something he liked as it roared: "GRYFFINDOR"!

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding – his 'partner in crime' would be joining him after all. Somehow, everything just seemed right.

* * * * * * *

Sorry about the weird ending, but it's 1 am and I just wanted to get this out. Hope you guys are happy with my pace of submitting this time – a bit faster eh?

UPDATE: Stupid fanfiction upload – my chapter has been ready for two days now… :(

The chapter might not be exiting but we are still at the "Harry meets everyone and everything" level where he will learn new people and other stuff! Hope you like it anyway and please don't forget to reviews. The more reviews – the faster the posting. And remember, I am always I'm for an idea or two about the story… so feel free to comment on anything!

Thanks for reading!

**Reviewer responds:**

**kraeg001** – You will all find out in time. Have patience… :)

**LogicalRaven**– I'm glad _you_ liked it. Your opinion means a lot to me! I can't believe how you can update so fast, but I will try to mirror you if I can! :) Hope you will keep reading!

**kitsu**** black** – Well here is the next chapter for you – hope you are happy. The deja-vu thing will come back, and Harry will learn about what it is… in time! :D Thanks for reading – hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Athenakitty** – So many questions! Thanks for reviewing all my chapters… I really appreciate it! Hope this chapters answer so of your questions!

**CyberdogZ**– You will what happens in time. I cannot reveal anything at this point… but maybe I will drop of few pieces if you beg me enough! :P

**Drajjen**– Your reviews was very fueling for my writing process. It is an authors dream to get reviews like that, and I sincerely hope I wont let you don't with my future chapters. It might take a while before I out-do chapter 1 but who knows… :) Thanks again for spending time writing a great review like that!


	8. Never know what him 'em!

**LEGEND REWRITTEN **by JKReviewer

**Chapter 6 – Never know what hit 'em!**

Things had finally clamed down a bit for Harry. The first twenty minutes of 'the rest of his life' had included nothing but people coming over, to congratulate him on being made a Gryffindor or just to say hallo to the famous 'Harry Potter'.

Finally everyone had gone back to their seats, and Harry finally had a chance to take in everything around him.

He sighed contently; Hogwarts was even more magical than he had thought. And he had only been here for an hour or so. His parents had been right – the next seven years would be… perfect!

He glanced down the table… observing his newfound housemates in silence. They were very different Harry noted, but then again something tied them together. Something other than they all (but of course the first years) wore Red and Gold robes… It was like it shone out of them that they were Gryffindor. And proud of it.

Harry himself was proud too. His mom had been a Gryffindor, his dad had been a Gryffindor and his uncles had been Gryffindors. Everyone Harry knew had been Gryffindors, and he had always been told what a great house it was.

He sighed again and took a look at the person next to him. It was that kid from before Evan. He was currently talking  to the girl next to him, further away from Harry. Hernine or Jermione something!

He shrugged inwardly at his own lousy memory; he would learn all the names in time anyway. 

Since there had been no seat free next to Harry, Orion had seated himself directly across from him. Harry turned to face him and found him smiling at him strangely.

Harry tilted his head, as in enquiring a great: "What?".

Orion laughed. "Ready for" he leaned in over the table. "the plan!" He wiggled his eyebrows in a funny way before leaning back smiling wickedly. Harry mirrored his grin.

"Of course I am… are you?"

"Always mate… always!" Orion replied, still smiling confidently. Suddenly he laughed, startling a blond boy next to him. He rubbed his hands together, his eyes sparkling. Harry laughed too. This was going to be grand.

"Too bad Andy isn't in Gryffindor too!" Harry said, breaking the odd stares from the people around them. Orion's smile sobered a bit but he was still grinning.

"Naah… She wanted it that way! Always having her nose in a book that one…" Harry smiled back weakly. It really was too bad, but she could visit them all the time anyway he supposed.

"Hope she still remembers the plan!" Harry said, voicing his thoughts.

"Of course she will… Me and Sis has been pulling complicated pranks on my mom and my uncle as long as I can remember! She'll remember her part!"

Harry nodded, convinced for now. Hell would break loose soon. Just after the deserts had been eaten. _"Nooo… Not the desserts! Can't ruin those can we?" _Orion had said with a fake scared look. 

Dumbledore had just finished some speech about not wandering into the forest and other rules, none of which Harry intended to follow. By his impressions so far, both Orion and Andy was in on that ride too. 

Endless amounts of delicious food suddenly appeared on the tables, and all plans about mischief were forgotten for a moment. _Wauw__…_

Well, better make the most of the time until 'game-time' Harry thought, as he began piling food on his plate.

After greedily stuffing his face with roasted potatoes and delicious beef for a few minutes, Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye that Evan wasn't talking to that Herwion girl anymore, and decided to strike up a conversation with him.

"So… Evan… Where are you from?" he asked, mentally kicking himself for not coming up with a more exciting question. Ahh well, have to start somewhere.

Evan turned to face him, an uncertain smile on his face – as if he wasn't even sure than Harry was indeed talking to him.

"Ehm… I'm from Guildford! Just outside London!" he answered obviously having guesses that Harry was indeed talking to him. "What about you?"

"I'm from Godric's Hollow… well more like the outskirts of it in fact. Me and mom and dad live in one of our family's old houses!" Harry rambled. He still wasn't that good at interacting with others he mused. How much were you supposed to say?

Even didn't seem to notice or if he did he didn't care. He only nodded slightly, signalling that Harry had his attention.

"I've been there, once loads of years ago. To see…" he trailed of, and cast his eyes downwards quickly. "…to see, well you know!" He gave a shy smile and turned slightly in his seat.

Yes. Harry knew. All to well in fact. The memorial site. His mom and dad had taken him there every year. Not that he minded though. The always went on the morning after Halloween, and Padfoot and Moony would always be there. And even though it was a bit sad, it was always good when everybody was there.

"I'm half and half," the boy called Seamus said, bringing Harry and Evan's attention back towards the conversation going around the table. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mam didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed at this, and Harry joined in. He could just picture the look on a Muggle's face if someone told them that they were a witch. 

"What 'bout you?" Seamus continued, directing his question at Orion.

"I' ahm foodbod…" he said through a mouth filled up with mashed tomatoes. Some of it flew out of his mouth and hit the girl opposite directly, in the face. She looked about exploding, until Orion sunk his food and smiled broadly at her. 

She just smiled back. How odd, Harry thought. He would have to ask Orion about that trick later, might get him of the hook back home sometime.

"I said. I'm a fullblood." He stated. Harry noticed that Orion used the word fullblood instead of pureblood. "Just like old Potter here…" he said at ruffled Harry's hair.

He then began laughing, not really caring he was the only one. Harry just smiled. Orion sure was a strange one.

* * *

Andromeda Winters were having a grand evening so far. She had been at here new home, Hogwarts, for only an hour or so – but everything was just so great. Just like her mother had said it would be.

And she had gotten her wish, being in Ravenclaw and all. Not that she wouldn't have wanted to a Gryffindor with Harry and Orio, but she just felt more at home being the brains of the group.

Books fascinated her, ancients scrolls were better than a game of Exploding snap and anything from the restricted section almost rivalled Quidditch in suspense. 

She smiled guiltily. Well, almost. Quidditch ran in the blood of her family, as far as she knew, anyway. 

Mom had been a chaser for the Gryffindor team back in the legendary five years of triumph. Alongside such legends as Ludo Bagman and James Potter. _Harry's dad…_

She leaned a bit to the left to get a better look, and saw Orion ruffling Harry's hair and begin laughing all on his own. Andy shook her head slowly. _That boy sometimes._

Her brother caught her eye and waved at her, saying something to Harry. She smiled and waved back at the two. Orion gave her a special pointed look, like he always did when they couldn't communicate – and it always meant the same: "_You ready?"_ and she would always answer with her unique "smile of mischief" as her mother had labelled it. Of course she was ready!

Andy decided to make some small talk until the deserts had been removed and the plan would kick into action. After all, she thought, I have to be here for seven years. It would get pretty lonely in the Ravenclaw tower without any friends.

A pretty, dark haired girl on her right, were looking at her, and smiling. Out of the corner of her eye, Andy had noticed her when she sat down, a first year too. She looked quite princess like for some reason, only missing the blonde hair and the pink dress. 

Not much of a prankster look to her. Andy sighed inwardly. Well, she would always have Orion and Harry for that. But she would need study partners and gossip friends too. A giggle escaped her, before she could stop it – but she quickly managed to get a hold of herself. _What was that…?  _

She masked her shocked appearance quickly and turned her head, facing the girl. She was positively beaming.

"Hi…" Andy started.

"Hello…. My name is Padma, Padma Patil! What is yours?" the dark haired girl responded, very quickly. Andy grinded her teeth. She had been dreading moments like this. 

"My name is Andy Winters!" she replied politely. Andromeda was a secret name from now. _I will have to 'remind' Orion and Harry of that soon._

"Andy? That's a pretty strange name for a girl?"

"No stranger than Padma I would say…"

The girl surprisingly giggled, instead of getting angry. Odd.

"I know…" she blurted out." My mother most have been having one too many butterbeers when she named us. Me and my sister that is!"

Padma turned slightly in her seat and pointed at a girl over at the Gryffindor table, two seats left of Harry that looked exactly like her.

"We are twins…" Padma continued, stating the obvious. "But if you think I got it bad with Padma, then my sister would be of even worse." She giggled and screwed up her face somewhat.

"_Pavarti__!_ Doesn't that sound like some sort of French cheese to you?"

* * *

Harry looked up from his delicious pineapple sorbet ice-cream dessert, to see who was laughing so crazily. Surprisingly his search ended when his eyes fell on Andy, laughing out loud – and the girl next to her blushing and giggling like it had been the best joke ever. Maybe it had been.

Harry could help but smile, but Orion just frowned and shrugged his shoulders. A girl to the left of Harry rolled her eyes, when she saw Andy looking at her – and, quite uncharacteristic Harry would think, she poked her tongue out at her.

That shut Andy up, but instead Orion started laughing again. Andy gave him a heavy glare from the Ravenclaw table and returned to her chat with a girl that looked very much, like the one that just poked her tongue out at her.

No wait, cancel that – they were exactly the same. Did she apparate over there? 

_Or maybe they are just twins, nitwit! _A voice in the back of his head said! 

Harry was saved from further self-insulting as the desserts disappeared and Orion stopped laughing abruptly. He gave Harry a look and brought out his wand, very fast but still discreetly.

For a second Harry wondered where he had learned that wrist trick too. It was something that his father and uncle Sirius had taught Harry a long time ago – said it was an Auror trick.

But all thoughts were pushed from his mind, when Evan suddenly broke the silence. 

"What are you planning?" 

Orion whipped around and looked at him, too fast for comfort looked at Evan as if he had seen him for the first time just now. He tilted his head and frowned at him, before he smiled and pressed a finger to his lips. 

Evan just smiled, a smile so unlike his rather nervous appearance up until now, and nodded.

Harry grinned inwardly and closed his eyes, conjuring the image he wanted in his mind. He opened his eyes, turned in his seat, aimed up and fired a bolt a glorious red at the ceiling. A near-silent swish sound told him that Orion had thrown his jinx, and out of the corner of his eyes he could see Andy muttering her incantation.

He turned away and looked up. It was magnificent. It was sparkling, red, gold and blue. It was them.

**THE RAIDERS **

**WELCOMES EVERYONE TO HOGWARTS**

**IN MEMORY OF THE MARAUDERS**

**A NEW ERA**

A strange series of gasps escaped the teachers table, and even an angry cry could be heard.

Harry smiled as he turned and faced the high table. Dumbledore, to his surprise looked like he was smiling (difficult to see through the long beard), and Professor McGonagall looked strangely nostalgic.

Only one of the teachers looked absolutely vivid. The grease haired one with the menacing eyes, got up from his chair and brought out his wand. Another swish behind Harry told him that someone had cast another spell, but before he turned he saw 'Oily-hair' fire some sort of curse at the glittering banner. But for some reason it didn't break. How strange… He diffidently hadn't thrown the unbreakable charm.

He turned to face Orion, who strangely wasn't looking at him. Instead he was looking at Evan, who in turn was smiling oddly. 

Suddenly Dumbledore stood up, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Thanks to some of our new students for this very nice welcome message… I will now trust the prefects to lead the first years to their dormitories, and everyone else who knows the way must go too - so that we all can be ready for a bright day of learning tomorrow."

* * *

The walk to the Gryffindor common room had been long, and Harry was sure he hadn't learned even a single clue to finding it on his own. He had been to preoccupied talking to Orion about their first prank, and with looking for anything peculiar, strange, secret or just exciting. Which, Harry realised, was just about everything in this castle. No wonder he hadn't paid any attention.

Just before they had left the Great hall Harry had come within hearing distance of Andy and she had yelled "Never know what hit 'em, eh Harry?" before smiling and giving him a thumps up. Too bad she was in Ravenclaw…

They finally reached their dormitories and Orion and Harry grabbed the beds the farthest from the entrance, with Evan taking the bed next to Orion. After some brief introductions with the other boys in their year – Neville, Dean, Ron and Seamus – they decided to turn in and get formerly acquainted tomorrow.

Harry had just tugged himself under the covers after a long day, getting ready to sleep when he heard someone trying to get his attention. He poked his head out and saw Orion halfway out of his bed, whispering at him.

"That Evan kid…" he whispered pointing to the bed behind him. "He… He was fast!" Orions face lighted up. "I mean real fast. He charmed the banner before even that grease professor could undo it. I was thinking… that maybe we should, you know, let him in on the whole 'Raiders' thing."

Harry nodded slowly. Evan did really seem like a worthy attribute to their cause, but still. An idea came to mind.

"A test!" Harry whispered back. "We will give him a test, worthy of the marauders…"

Orion smiled wickedly and nodded. "G'night Harry!"

"Good night Orio!"

* * * * * *

Sorry everyone that I took me this long to write, but school has been killing me – and on top of that I have been asked to co-write a Lily / James story that will appear under my name when it's done.

The plot wont be mine, but my co-writer felt that I had something with words! That's praise… :D

Sorry to keep y'all waiting – but I will Hurry more with the next one. I hope you liked this…

Oh and to everyone who feels that I introduce to many characters – don't worry. This is the end of them, at least for now. These characters would have been in the real Harry Potter story as well, but weren't because of the events that made Harry loose his parents.

Remember, ten years with Lily and James have altered a lot of things, and James as an Auror might have saved a lot of people. No telling what their kids have become like because of this!

**Reviewer responses:**

_Deb_ – Here is the update, hope you like. Don't worry about the extra characters! :)

_Chad_ – Sorry to keep you waiting, but High school is trouble. And I'm writing two stories now so…. But I will hurry as much as I can!

_Mafioso_ – I try to make them longer, but it all depends on the plot. And of course the flashbacks will be explained – but that is a core part of the plot so it wont happen anytime soon! Maybe I will drop of hints now and then…

_Adenara_Yatman – Thanks!

_holydak1_ – I am terribly sorry, your wrath almost scared me from going on! It's all your fault… :D

_Kickinwing_ – Thanks! I will… try at least!

_Fenice_ – All in good time! :)

_Kitsu__ Black_ – OF course there will be, and thanks!

_Ganymade_ – thanks I'm glad you liked it! The prologue is meant to tell why Remus went through all that!

_CyberdogZ_ – Thanks mate!

_Logical Raven_ – Wow thanks! Your opinion will always weigh more than anyone else – I hope you haven't dropped interest yet! :/ Your story is role model in intriguing development of a fic that I hope to learn from! Thanks!


End file.
